Journey Towards the Future
by Melissa4
Summary: The Mummy Returns with a twist. Melissa Wainbright a friend of Evie and Rick's goes along for the ride and finds love with Ardeth Bay.
1. Default Chapter

Rick and Evie looked directly at me, waiting patiently for my answer

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melissa.

Author's Note: My first fic. Thank you to everyone who R&R'd the first chapter and asked for more.This was a labor of love and now it is finally finished. Many thanks to Allah! Special thanks to Pamela for all her support and encouragement (and proof reading). Thank you also to my children and husband for putting up with my long hours on the computer!

**Journey Towards the Future**

Rick and Evelyn O'Connell looked directly at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

What was I to tell them, I had run out of excuses and they had been so kind to me these last six years, I just couldn't say "no" to them any longer.

I took a deep breath and looked out through the open window at Alex and Jonathon playing Cricket on the back lawn. Jonathon was whining that Alex's shot was illegal; he was obviously losing the game to young Alex, which was a normal occurrence when the two of them played. I turn back slowly to the couple, who still waited patiently for my answer. I exhaled slowly and said "Yes, I will go with you to Egypt this summer."

"Smashing" Evie yelled as she clapped her hands together "We will have a wonderful time and I know Alex will be thrilled that you will finally be joining us!" She jumped up from her chair and darted across the room and out the French doors, which led to the gardens. "Alex, Jonathon I have wonderful news!!!!" she yelled to them.

Rick looked at me from across the room, "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"I need to go, I can't hide any longer, school is over, I am not needed there anymore" I paused, "I have run out of excuses and I would hate to disappoint Evie again!"

"This time it will be different. I will have you and Evie and Alex with me. You have all been so strong for me and given me much love. I need to stop running from the past and look forward to the future. My future, once I've figured it out!"

Rick walked across the room and hugged me, "Melissa you will always be apart of this family no matter what road you choose to travel!"

I smiled up at him and he released me from his bear hug, "Thanks Rick, now you better get out there and settle that argument between the "Children." Alex and Jonathon's voices floated over the large hedge, which surrounded the house. They were having a heated discussion over the interpretation of a ruling in the Cricket Rule Book and Evie was desperately trying to calm them down. Rick headed toward the garden and I walked over to the fireplace and placed my hand on the large mantel. 

Thirty or forty framed pictures of family members both past and present cluttered the top. I was in several pictures. I looked into the mirror above the mantle and gazed at my reflection. My golden brown hair had been cut short into the "Bob" as was the current fashion made popular by the "Flapper Girls". I on the other hand never worried about fashion, I just found it much easier to handle - - towel dry and run a brush through it before bed. My eyes were green with flecks of gold and brown, my skin; much to my dismay was the English "Peaches and Cream" complexion. This meant that even the smallest amount of sun exposure usually resulted in a burn, therefore I wore large hats whenever outside. 

I looked down on the mantle and spotted the picture of my Mother and Father. They stood happily in front of the Great Pyramids; arms around each other, next to them stood Mr. and Mrs. Carnahan, Evelyn's parents. I turned away as a tear slid down my cheek.

Six years ago my parents had died during one of their many expeditions to Egypt. They had discovered a Temple, small but interesting, and were enjoying the dig. Unfortunately, word got back to Cairo that the Temple was filled with gold and jewels. Bandits attacked the camp in the early morning hours as everyone lay sleeping. They all perished and the Bandits left empty handed. 

As long as I could remember I attended boarding school from September until June and then spent my summers in Egypt with my Parents. Once Evie arrived to tell me the dreadful news, I never left the school after that. The teachers were kind to me and the Head Mistress allowed me to stay during the summer, to help those who lagged behind. Once my schooling had finished I stayed on as a Teaching Assistant, but the Head Mistress had decided "enough was enough" it was time for me to return home and stop hiding my head in the sand.

My parents had both left Wills, the bulk of their Estate was mine at age 20, and in the event of their deaths, (before I turned 20) they had wanted Mr. and Mrs. Carnahan to be my guardians. My guess was that once the Wills were completed and signed they never gave another thought to them. Both Mr. and Mrs. Carnahan had died several years before my Parents and they had neglected to change their Wills. Evie had only been married 4 years to Rick, was caring for 3 year old Alex and Jonathon who was child like, and now she had the added responsibility of a 16 year old girl. I was angry with my Parents for not preparing things properly, but Evie assured me that it would all work out. She welcomed me with open arms, she was kind and wonderful to me and I in turn grew to love and admire her and her family. Although a room was prepared in their home for me I only returned each year at Christmas.

Evie, Rick and Alex made several trips a year to visit me at school but the one visit I dreaded the most was usually in the spring. They always arrived in early May in hopes of persuading me to join them in Egypt for the summer, but each year I had another excuse not to. It had been so magical for me when I was young, wandering through the dig site, tools in hand, finding small objects and having Mother or Father tell me what they were used for and making such a fuss over cataloging them and storing them away. 

"This one will definitely be put on display in the Museum" my Father exclaimed as he held up a bright piece of pottery I had unearthed earlier in the day.

I returned to the present and shook off the overwhelming feeling of dread. "Don't be silly, you have to face your fears" I said out loud as I looked into the mirror, "At the very least you need to see where they are buried and place flowers on their graves, maybe then you can find peace and be able to get on with your life. You have spend the last 6 years hiding at school, do you intend to spend the rest of your life hiding in the O'Connell home?" I looked at my reflection in the mirror and then brushed a stray hair behind my ear. I was about to continue the conversation with my reflection when Evie came rushing back into the house.

"Melissa, we have so much to do, packing, supplies, travel arrangements, let's go to the Study and begin writing lists, Oh and do go into town and have the tailor make up some pants for you, they are so much easier to run around in then these silly things!" She shook her dress and laughed, "Come along!" 

And so the journey towards my future began.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Evie looked directly at me, waiting patiently for my answer

Chapter 2

We had spent the better part of three weeks traipsing around the desert, just the four of us. I had enjoyed every minute immensely and had found a six-year absence had not put to rest the adventurer in me. We were currently investigating a Temple set up against the Nile River. Evie was down in the bowels of the Temple with Rick and I was minding Alex. I lay back against a stone pillar and remembered the moment we arrived in Cairo.

š š š š š

As soon as I stepped off the boat and placed my feet on the Egyptian sand a certain peace came over my heart. "There you see nothing to be afraid of" Evie said as she patted my hand and then turned to make arrangements for our Transportation. Rick and Alex busied themselves with our luggage and I headed up the dusty road towards the Cemetery. "Hotel Cairo Melissa, see you there in an hour" Evie yelled after me. I quickly remembered the layout of the city and soon found the Cemetery. I had made only one stop along the way to purchase flowers from a street vendor. I now clutched them tightly to my chest as I searched for the crypt marked "Wainbright". It was small and unobtrusive and nestled in the corner of the Cemetery. "Edward and Cynthia" were engraved underneath the family name. Evie had chosen well since it had been left to her to pick the plot, stone and make all the arrangements. I leaned forward and kissed each name and then laid the flowers on the ground. "I so sorry I didn't come sooner" I said quietly to the stone, "but I'm home now Mommy and Daddy, I'm home." 

š š š š š

Voices, voices coming from outside. I looked around and realized that Alex was nowhere to be found. I stood up quickly, dusted off my pants and was knocked back down again by Alex. "They're coming, quickly up here," he pointed to the rickety old scaffolding. We climbed the ancient ladder and laid flat on the top. Three large and extremely dirty looking men entered the Temple and began to go through the pottery and artifacts that we had been collecting. 

"We'll do it your way" Evie's voice echoed up from the passageway below. 

One man looked in the direction of Evie's voice and then said to his companions "See if you can find it!" as he headed down the passageway.

The two left behind continued to make a mess of the items I had just finished cataloging. Alex let loose with his slingshot, against my better judgment, and before you knew it we were in an all out battle against them. I tossed rocks while Alex continued to use his slingshot. The man, who had gone in search of Evie's voice, came flying out of the doorway he had only entered moments earlier. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he yelled and with that they turned on their heels and ran, but not before one of them gave the old scaffolding a solid push. 

"Hang onto me Alex!" I cried as I felt the rotten old legs of the scaffolding start to collapse. I swung him around onto my back and placed his arms around my neck.

"Hold on tight!"

"What are you doing 'Lissa?"

The scaffolding gave way and leaned to one side coming to rest against one of the 12 stone pillars, which formed a circle, in the anteroom of the Temple.

"That wasn't so bad," I said as we clung to the pillar. It then started to move again and then slowly descended with a thud into the next pillar and the next and the next until the 12th and final pillar crashed through the wall of the chamber and Rick, Evie and several hundred gallons of Nile River spilt out onto the floor.

Alex hopped down from my back and held out his hand for me to climb down from the pillar. Hand in hand we walked over to where Rick and Evie lay. They were gasping for air and soaked through to their skins. Evie held in her hands a large gold medallion and Rick clutched a large wooden box to his chest. They raised their heads, surveyed the damage and then looked to Alex and I.

"We can explain everything!" We said in unison

š š š š š

Evie and Rick had found the bracelet of Anubis. Evie had thought it was only a story handed down from generation to generation but now she was elated at the find and told the story over and over again on our journey back to England, back to our home. 

Thousands of years ago the Scorpion King had led his warriors against the armies of Egypt. During the last battle they were badly defeated and wandered the desert for many years. Many died on their journey, until only he was left. As he lay dying of thirst, in the harsh desert, he made a pact with Anubis and received this bracelet in return. It gave him great power and allowed him to lead Anubis' dog-headed armies to many victories. Once Egypt was defeated, Anubis made good on their pact and took the Scorpion King's soul back to the underworld where he would serve Anubis forever. As the legend goes, whomever awakes the Scorpion King and defeats him in battle, will receive the bracelet as their reward. Then they will have total control over Anubis' army and possibly the World. 

š š š š š

I shivered as Evie retold the story once again, as our car pulled up in front of our home.

"Evie surely you can't believe all this" I climbed out of the car and retrieved Alex and my bags.

"Melissa wait until I show you the books I have in the Library. All of them mention this bracelet. It must be true! If I remember correctly there are several references about the oasis Ahm-shere. It is said that is where the Scorpion King is buried. I must check on that once we get settled inside" 

I looked at Rick and he rolled his eyes "Here we go again" he simply stated. 

We managed to get the luggage into the house and Evie took off immediately towards the Library with Rick following quickly in pursuit. Their discussion was becoming quite heated but there was never an unkind word between them.

"Alex you stay put until I take these bags upstairs" 

I turned and headed up to the second landing, with both bags in my hands, I stopped and turned back to look at where Alex stood. He was fidgeting with something. I adjusted the bags in my hands and then continued to climb to the second floor. "What did he pack in here, rocks?" I thought to myself. I reached the second floor and dropped both bags. "I'll take my bag down to my room and then _drag_ Alex's down to his" I thought when suddenly I heard a shot ring out somewhere on the second floor. I turned and ran quickly down the stairs. Evie now stood in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped protectively around Alex. I turned to my right and saw several tall men wrapped in bright red robes, their leader a tall black man stood in front of them. I inched my way over to Evie and stood beside her.

"Watch Alex," was all she whispered.

"Where is the bracelet?" the tall black man demanded.

"Right here" was Alex's reply as he pushed his way between Evie and I and tried to reach for the wooden chest on the table.

"ALEX, NO!" Evie screamed.

Just then the door to Rick's study opened and a tall dark man walked into the room. He wore black robes trimmed with sliver and had strange tattoos along his cheeks and forehead. His long, black hair ended in a mass of curls, which rested upon his shoulders. A sword and gun hung from each hip, held in place by a thick leather belt. 

Evie took hold of Alex's shoulders and guided him back to me. I leaned down and wrapped both my arms around him and held on for dear life!

"I think we are in some serious trouble Alex!" I whispered.

"ARDETH BAY" the black man bellowed.

"Good to see you, old friend" was the dark man's sarcastic reply as he pulled out the long sword and the battle began.

I grabbed Alex and backed into the corner. Chaos descended on the room. Evie had now taken a sword and was fighting like a madwoman. I had no idea she knew how to fight! This Ardeth Bay person was also putting on a good show. Several of the men he fought had already been wounded and were now inching their way towards the front door. The tall black man was standing at the hallway entrance, a small odd looking man now stood beside him clutching the wooden chest. Again gunshots rang out from somewhere upstairs. "Dear God let Rick be OK!" was my only thought. Alex ran out from behind me and dashed towards the small man holding the chest only to be caught up in the arms of one of the others.

"ALEX!" both Evie and I screamed in unison. Evie dashed towards her son and the black man swooped down and grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't follow or harm will come to her" he stated menacingly and then turned and walked down the hall to the front door. The others immediately followed. The one holding Alex tossed him up into the air and ran from the house.

"ALEX!" I cried out as leapt to catch him and break his fall.

It was only then that I realized Ardeth Bay was still with us. We collided into one another in our attempt to break Alex's fall and ended up in a heap on the floor. Alex was sandwiched between us and Mr. Bay's strong arms were wrapped around us both. I looked into Mr. Bay's dark eyes and saw his concern, he started to speak but I then remembered the child that lay between us.

Looking down I ask "You OK sweetheart?"

Alex looked up at me with his wide frightened eyes "He's got Mum"

"Not for long" Ardeth Bay replied.

The three of us quickly untangled ourselves and jumped up, running down the hallway and out the front door. Jonathon was bent over in the driveway gasping for air and Rick was chasing after the cars that carried Evie away from us!

"Evelyn, Evelyn!" Rick screamed as the cars turned the corner and disappeared into the night.

He turned back slowly and walked to where we now stood with Jonathon. 

"Everyone OK?" he asked and then noticed Ardeth Bay standing quietly beside Jonathon.

He took two quick steps and grabbed Mr. Bay's robes at the collar, shaking him Rick asked angrily "What the Hell are you doing here?" 

"I need your help, but I can see you need mine more" was Mr. Bay's quiet reply.

"That man, the short funny looking one. I have seen him before" Alex interrupted.

"Where honey?" I asked.

"The British Museum, he is the Curator, I'm sure of it!" he exclaimed.

"Now Alex this is very important, you must be absolutely sure," Ardeth Bay said as he bent down and looked in Alex's face.

"Oh he is absolutely sure, he lives there every weekend" I replied.

It was then that Mr. Bay turned, stood up and looked at me. His eyes dropped down to my feet, and then slowly traveled up the legs of my brown tweed pants, across my white linen blouse and finally rested upon my face. I felt a blush creeping up from my neck and spreading across my cheeks. "How odd" I thought "I feel as if I am standing here naked!" I broke his stare by turning to look at Jonathon.

"O'Connell, we must go to the museum immediately!" announced Mr. Bay.

We walked quickly towards the car. 

"You said you needed our help?' Rick asked Mr. Bay.

"I was coming here to warn you. I received word from the Cairo Museum that during your recent trip you may have found the bracelet of Anubis," Mr. Bay replied and then he hurriedly continued, "You see they have found the creature and are planning on resurrecting it, once they have done this they want Imhotep to defeat the Scorpion King. Then and only then will Imhotep rule the world. That is why they need the bracelet!"

Alex looked at his father and then at me; "I don't think they will be getting the bracelet just yet" he stated and then pulled up his coat sleeve to reveal the bracelet closed tightly on his wrist. 

"Child! What have you done? You have started a chain of events that could lead to the next apocalypse!" yelled Mr. Bay. " We only have 7 days!"

By this time we were standing beside the car. Jonathon was twirling the keys in his hands and I stood beside him quietly. "Can we not remove the bracelet?" I asked.

Mr. Bay turned, looked directly down at me and spoke "It cannot be removed, the chain of events have started. You must understand if we don't get him to the Oasis of Ahm-shere and inside its Temple by the dawn of the 7th morning he will die!"

My eyes widened in horror as my hands reached out to grab Alex.

"OK, OK!" Rick yelled.

"You!" he pointed to Mr. Bay "Lighten up!"

"You!" he pointed to Alex "Big trouble mister!"

"And you two," he pointed to Jonathon and I, "get in the car!"

Rick jumped into the driver's seat and Jonathon the passenger. In the back seat Alex sat between myself, and the mysterious Mr. Bay. Rick gunned the engine and sped out of the driveway towards the British Museum.

"Melissa, see if that thing will come off Alex's arm!" Rick yelled at me over his shoulder. I fumbled with the bracelet looking for a secret latch or button.

"I can't open it Rick, I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" Rick yelled.

"Now, now, don't take it out on her!" Jonathon scolded. Rick turned, gave Jonathon a menacing glare and then stared back at the road.

"Sorry" Rick apologized, again from over his shoulder.

I settled back into my seat, clutching Alex's tiny hand and felt dark eyes burning into my cheek. I turned and looked over the top of Alex's head to see Mr. Bay watching me.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, "We have not been properly introduced, I am Ardeth Bay from the Med-jai tribe of Egypt, a old friend of The O'Connell's, and you are?"

"Oh, this is just Melissa" was Alex's casual reply.

I smiled over Alex's head and said, " I am Melissa Wainbright, Evie and Rick's ward."

Alex then turned and explained my entire life story to Mr. Bay, the loss of my parent's, my life at boarding school and how I had finally returned to Egypt with them after a six-year absence.

He smiled down at Alex and then turned to me "So your parent's were Egyptologists, like Evelyn and her parents, Miss Wainbright?"

"Please call me Melissa, and no they were not, just fairly wealthy and able to do what pleased them most. They dabbled in a lot of things but Egypt was their first love. They never excavated a site for money or notoriety. They devoted their entire lives to uncovering the history of Egypt. They truly loved your land, Mr. Bay" I replied.

"If I am to call you Melissa then I only think it right that you should call me Ardeth"

"Oh good God" Jonathon muttered from the front seat. I reached forward and swatted the back of his head. 

"Enough" Rick said quietly as we pulled up to the front of the museum.

It was decided that Jonathon would stay with Alex and the car. Rick, Ardeth and I would enter the museum. Rick opened the back of the car to reveal a trunk full of weapons. 

"Rick, what are we supposed to do with these?" I asked.

"Use them" was Ardeth's reply as he reached into the trunk.

I looked at Rick and then Ardeth "But I don't know how, I have never …."

"Hope you're a quick learner" was Rick's monotone reply as he handed me two large handguns. 

I followed the two men into the museum, Rick was leading the way, and Ardeth turned and spoke softly "Stay close to me." I nodded my head.

We went through a door and onto a balcony. From this position we could look below into a large warehouse where red-robed men had formed a circle around a large amber-like object. The Curator was reading from a black book. 

"It has begun" Ardeth whispered to Rick and I.

Hiding behind a pillar, we watched as the amber object began to tremble and then crumble onto the floor. The creature burst out of the object and then rejuvenated itself 

"Imhotep," Rick whispered.

A tall dark woman appeared before Imhotep. He reached out and touched her face and then spoke a name "Anuk-su-namun". She smiled at him and then offered a sacrifice. Evie!

"OK, I've seen enough, I'm going down there to get her" Rick whispered, he looked at both of us, "Cover me!"

Rick took off in the direction of the stairs, Ardeth pointed to a pillar across from the one we hid behind. "I am going over there, you stay here," he said as he crept away from me.

Once he had reached the safety of the second pillar he whispered, "On the count of three start shooting, don't think about aiming just shoot, we need to distract them so that Rick can get to Evelyn." I nodded my head and gave him a thumbs up.

"One, Two, Three!"

I leaned out from the pillar and began to shoot at anything that was moving. My aim was not good but I managed to wound a few men. I hit a case of something on a shelf and it exploded in a ball of fire. I continued to shoot randomly until I realized I was out of bullets. They had started to shoot back and the bullets were burrowing into the pillar that protected me. I stole a glance below to see that Rick now had Evie with him. I pulled myself behind the pillar quickly as another round bounced off the walls in front of me. 

Ardeth looked over at me "What's wrong!" he yelled.

I held both guns up in the air "I'm out" I yelled back at him.

He continued to shoot his rifle as he crawled over to me. I was now standing with my back pressed against the pillar and could feel the sting of plaster as it hit my face and arms. Ardeth reached my feet, still shooting below, and slowly stood up. He pressed his body against mine. "Hold on" was all he said. I dropped the guns on the floor, wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "Well at least the plaster is not hitting my face," I thought as I inhaled deeply. He smelled of spice and sandalwood and I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I looked up quickly at his dark face and realized my own heart was beating just as fast.

"Let's get out of here," Rick yelled as he reached the top of the stairs, his hand holding Evie's.

Down below on the warehouse floor, Imhotep resurrected his guards from the afterlife.

Four extremely gruesome looking Mummies were now heading towards the stairs that Evie and Rick had just climbed.

Rick kicked open the door and sent Evie through first, Ardeth put one arm around my waist and ran with me through the door, Rick was last out but not before he sent another round of bullets spraying down the stairway.

We ran, through the corridors of the museum and out a side door. Ardeth held tightly onto me as we ran down the back alleyway heading towards the car. "Honey, these guys don't use doors" I heard Rick yell. I tried to turn my head to see what was going on.

"DON'T, KEEP RUNNING!" Ardeth yelled at me.

We turned the corner to see the car sitting at the front of the museum, no Jonathon, no Alex.

"What now!" Rick gasped as he and Evie caught up with us.

A large double decker bus pulled up and Jonathon yelled from the drivers seat "Get on!"

I ran on the bus and up to the front, Evie was right behind me. Alex reached out to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ardeth and Rick jumped on the back quickly and yelled for Jonathon to go.

Within seconds the Mummy Guards were upon us. Rick shot out the back window and tried to blast them back to the afterlife. There was a loud noise from above and Rick headed up to the second level to investigate. Evie was hanging on to Jonathon and shouting instructions, I was holding onto Alex and the nearest pole. A Mummy guard entered the back of the bus carrying a sword. Ardeth drew his from his belt and proceeded to battle with the guard. I could hear the battle raging above and watched the battle raging below.

Rick's gun fell onto the hood of the bus. Evie reached out and grabbed it. She turned and yelled for Ardeth to duck. He dove onto a seat as she fired the gun, blowing the Mummy guard into several pieces. Jonathon bellowed as we hit something above and then he headed onto the ramp, which lead to London Bridge. He pulled the bus to a stop and Evie and I surveyed the damage around us. 

Rick came down from the second level, which was now non-existent. He strode over to Evie and Alex and enveloped them in a huge hug. I looked over at Ardeth and realized that he had been hurt; he was lying back on the seat and was breathing heavily. 

I sat down beside him and began pulling back his torn shirt. There was a nasty looking gash along the upper portion of his chest. It was several inches long and bleeding quite badly. 

"We have to stop the bleeding," I said.

I pulled my blouse out of the waistband of my pants and tore three strips from the hem. I then lifted his arm, placed it in my lap and continued to tear open his already torn shirt. I tied the strips tightly around his chest and then turned to look at Evie and Rick. They were whispering to one another and Rick was playing with a whisp of Evie's hair. I turned back to find Ardeth staring at me. 

I looked down at his chest and fingered the bandage, "This is only temporary, once we get home I can properly dress the wound," I raised my eyes to find him still staring at me.

Without thinking I lifted my hand from his chest and touched the markings on his face.

"What are these?" I whispered.

"They are the markings of my people, the Med-jai, we were once the Royal Guard to the Pharaohs and now we guard their tombs," he whispered back.

"Oh get a room," Alex muttered as he walked past us towards the back of the bus. I turned and noticed that Rick had taken Evie into his arms and they were kissing. Jonathon, still in the driver seat, was rolling his eyes. I turned back to Ardeth and looked into his dark eyes. My hand was still on his cheek.

"What do they mean?" I asked.

"One reads "Guardian" the other "Protector" he replied. His hand moved up towards my face and his fingers push a stray strand of hair behind my ear. They then continued to trace along my jaw line and stop near my lips. I looked from his markings back to his dark eyes. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute and I thought how I would very much like him to kiss me.

Alex screamed and I turned in time to see his feet go through the back window. Rick ran past us out of the bus, Evie followed right behind him. Ardeth and I jumped up at the same time and Jonathon sprang out the driver's seat. Ardeth ran after Rick and Evie. Jonathon and I ran to the "shot out" back window. He put his arm around me "I think we are in a heap of trouble, again," he whispered as we watched Rick running after the car.

The car that carried Alex away from us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our rag tag little group walked to the end of the bridge, away from the dilapidated bus.

Rick had his arm around Evie and was trying to comfort her with his whispered words. Jonathon walked slowly beside me, his arm across my shoulders, and Ardeth strode purposefully in front of our group.

When we hit the main road Ardeth stood at the curb trying to hail a lorry. I could only imagine what the driver's thought when they saw this huge man dressed in black robes frantically waving his arms in the air. Many slowed down, but one quick look at Ardeth and they sped away.

"What in the name of Allah am I doing wrong?" he asked as he turned towards me.

Rick and Jonathon had now formed a protective huddle, off to the side, around Evie.

"Well for one thing your dressed all wrong," I said. I dropped my eyes to his boots and them slowly travel up his face. I smiled and ordered him to, "Stand back and let me try."

I took at step towards the curb, put my left hand on my hip and use the other to ruffle my hair. Headlights were heading in our direction. I could see the light on the top of the lorry was on. It was vacant! I began to wave my arm.

"Step back into the shadows Ardeth, you don't want to frighten him away!" I said

Ardeth took a step backwards and the cab slowed to the curb. There was only room for three so we sent Rick, Evie and Jonathon in the first cab and the driver radioed for a second one.

"You sure you'll be all right Miss" the driver said as he look at me and then to Ardeth.

"Oh perfectly, he's an old family friend from Egypt," I gaily answered, "I'll be just fine!"

I turned to look at Rick, "Don't dawdle OK 'Lissa, as soon as we get home I am making arrangements to get back to Cairo," he stated.

I looked up to see the other lorry coming down the street. 

"We're be right behind you" was my reply.

The lorry left the curb and the second one pulled up in its place. Ardeth opened the back door and I dropped into the seat. He sat down beside me and instructed the driver to follow the first lorry.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the cool leather seat. I was exhausted and terribly frightened for Alex.

"I hope we get him back in time" I said flatly.

"We will," was his reply.

Opening my eyes I looked directly at him and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak and then caught the driver staring at him through the rearview mirror. Closing his mouth he shook his head slowly.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't lose someone I loved so dearly, not again, I just couldn't go through it again. It would kill Evie and Rick. Jonathon, well he would just be devastated. This little family would never recover. My hands flew to my face and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I felt two strong arms pull me into an embrace and I lay my head on Ardeth's chest.

"I promise you we will find him and return him to his parents," Ardeth whispered into my hair.

I pulled back from his arms and looked up at him. 

"God, I hope so. We can't lose him, we just can't," I softly cried.

His fingers touched my cheeks and began to wipe away my tears.

š š š š š

I had managed to pull myself together by the time the driver pulled into the driveway. The poor man had no idea what to make of the dark mysterious stranger in his cab and kept shooting worried glances, via his rearview mirror, in my direction.

Rick was standing outside the house waiting for our return. The first lorry was still sitting there with its engine going.

"Melissa get in the house and grab what you need from your suitcases. Pack light, Jonathon is rounding up some packs; use those for your clothes. I have a private plane waiting at the airport. We leave in fifteen minutes."

I headed into the house leaving Ardeth and Rick standing by the lorries. On the ride back from the bridge, Rick and Jonathon must have filled Evie in on the details regarding the bracelet. The contents of her suitcase lay scattered on the floor. She angrily snatched at her clothes and tossed them into the pack Jonathon had given her.

"Hurt my baby, you'll pay if you so much as touch a hair on his head!" she yelled at no one in particular.

š š š š š

We were to land in Cairo in a few minutes. Rick had sat up front with the pilot, Jonathon and Ardeth sat just ahead of Evie and I. The plane had room for fourteen passengers, two per bench seat, seven seats in all. It had been used for island hopping in the Caribbean but had been privately purchased and was about to be refurbished. The owner was a friend of Rick's and when we couldn't get a flight out of London, Rick just called in a favor. We had made two stops on the way for refueling but otherwise we were making excellent time.

I had held Evie's hand for most of the trip and she had told me the story of Hamunaptra and how they had first met Ardeth Bay. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before!" I exclaimed.

"Well we did tell you about how Rick and I met, but we just figured the whole Mummy episode might be a bit unbelievable, anyway that was ten years ago" she replied.

"After what I saw last night, I believe!" I exclaimed.

š š š š š

Rick and Ardeth stood off to one side deep in conversation while Evie, Jonathon and I shielded ourselves from the hot Cairo sun. By the side of the small dusty airport a group of Med-jai warriors sat waiting on stallions. Rick walked back to us and reached down to pick up several of the backpacks, "We need to get a car," he stated and headed off in the direction of the small airport. Jonathon pick up the remaining packs and followed. I took Evie's hand and we started after them. Ardeth did not move from where he stood. I turned my head and asked, "Are you not coming with us?"

Evie looked at Ardeth and then squeezed my hand, "I'll go ahead and find Rick," she said.

I turned to Ardeth and waited for him to answer my question.

"I must go and tell my people all that has transpired these last few hours. We must prepare, incase we have to go into battle!" he said quickly, "I will return, I promise."

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. My pack slip down from my shoulder, off my arm and landed with a thud on the ground. No man had ever kissed my hand! The shock registered on my face. He noticed and started to smile. He then released my hand and walked over to join his waiting tribesmen. With one quick movement he was on his horse and riding toward the city. The Med-jai disappeared in a swirl of dust but not before he took one last glance back at me. My hand still tingled and I swear I could still feel his lips brushing over my knuckles. "Oh good Lord" I thought as I shook my head, "What are you playing at, school girl fantasies?"

"Melissa, are you just going to stand there all day, get a move on!" Rick yelled across at me.

I stooped to pick up my pack and ran full speed towards Rick, Evie and Jonathon.

š š š š š

I had not anticipated a three-hour car ride, especially after being held captive on a small cramped plane for hours. My leg muscles screamed in agony, but I kept silent, as did everyone else. We finally reached our destination, the Magic Carpet, a small flying business owned by Rick's friend Izzy.

Izzy was not pleased to see Rick and words were quickly exchanged, but when he took one look at the staff of Osiris, which Jonathon just happened to pack, he quickly changed his mind.

Izzy took us around the corner of a small building to show us the "plane" we would be using. Rick took one look at the dirigible and shook his head.

"Does it fly?" he asked Izzy.

"These machines are the thing of the future!" he exclaimed, his gold front tooth glinting in the sunlight.

Rick spent the afternoon going over the entire ship with Izzy. Evie and I headed off to purchase supplies in the marketplace while Jonathon stowed away our packs in the bow compartments and helped make ready for our journey.

Evie and I, our arms heavy with supplies, slowly made our way back to the air ship.

Jonathon was already aboard and we handed him the blankets and canned goods that we had purchased. 

"I'll make sure these things get stored away properly," Evie said as she climbed the ladder. 

A lowing rumbling could be heard off in the distance and a cloud of dust formed out in the desert. As it moved closer towards us, I realized it was the thunder of horse hooves. Thirty or more Med-jai warriors, mounted on their magnificent stallions, stopped in front of the air ship. Rick popped his head up from the stern of the ship to see what was causing the commotion.

I stood on the ground and looked up in awe at these fearsome men. The horses slowly moved apart and Ardeth suddenly appeared.

"I always keep my promises," he said as he gazed down on me from his mount.

"Yes I guess you do. Well that's one, now how about the other," I said referring to his promise to get Alex back.

"We're working on that one," he replied.

He dismounted, pulled a thick leather glove from his saddlebag and placed it on his hand.

"Horus" he called.

A falcon flew off an elderly tribesman shoulder and landed on Ardeth's glove.

"Horus, will be able to send messages back and forth to my tribes. I need to keep them informed of our whereabouts," he explained.

He turned to his tribesmen and spoke his native Arabic. They turned their horses and rode off into the desert.

Ardeth walked over to the airship and climbed the ladder. He placed the bird on a small wooden beam near the stern and then turned to talk to Rick. Izzy was now climbing down the ladder to make final preparations for our journey.

I stood and looked out over the desert. It was so beautiful and yet could be so deadly. I was torn between the wonderful times I had enjoyed here with my parents and the dreadful way they had died. Only weeks earlier I had finally returned to my home with Evie, Rick and little Alex and now we were in danger of losing this beloved child forever. I wondered, "Why would I consider living here again? Could I live here again after all I had been through, after all we had been through?" 

"Melissa, are you going to come aboard?"

I turned around to find everyone staring down at me.

"I'm, I'm sorry," I stammered, "I was just…."

"Reminiscing" Evie filled in for me.

I nodded my head and walked towards the ladder. Ardeth leaned down and held his hand out to me. I reached out and took it, as he helped me up and over the side. Evie and Rick sat huddled in the bow, her head resting on his shoulder. Jonathon had found a spot right beside Izzy, keeping watch over the Staff of Osiris. Izzy had claimed it as payment for his services, but Jonathon hoped to get it back. Ardeth had settled into a seat and looked up expectantly at me.

"Please, sit here," he said as he gestured to the seat beside him

I sat down as Izzy announced that we were taking off. The ship floated up into the air and I watched in fascination as the ground moved further and further away from us. I started to lean over when Ardeth's strong arm came about my waist and pulled me back down beside him.

"It's along way down Missy," he said with a smile on his face.

"No one has ever called me that," I said, "I get 'Lissa from Alex and Rick. Sometimes Alex calls me Mel, but only when he's angry with me. But no one has ever called me Missy."

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"No, I, no if you want to call me Missy that's fine," I turned and smiled up to him.

As we sailed on over the vast desert I asked Ardeth to tell me about his adventure with Rick and Evie at Hamunaptra. He talked about the beauty of ancient Thebes and then told me the story of Seti, his mistress Anck-su-namun and her lover, the priest Imhotep. 

I suddenly realized that the sky had grown dark and the stars twinkled down on us like diamonds. The night was clear and the moon was full. The harsh desert looked so beautiful in the moonlight. 

Rick moved up towards us and handed me a blanket.

"Evelyn's getting some rest and you should to," he said softly.

"Thanks Rick," I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He crept back to the bow and moved Evie back into his arms and then covered them both with a blanket.

Ardeth took the blanket from my hands and wrapped it around me. Izzy was busy instructing Jonathon on how to make coffee over the fire pit on deck.

"Hasn't anyone in this Godforsaken country heard of tea," he whined.

I smiled at Jonathon and then turned my attention back to Ardeth. He had taken Horus down from his perch and was feeding him small pieces of dried meat, from a pouch attached to his belt. When he had finished he returned the bird to his perch and then turned his attention back to me.

"You never did get to the part about meeting Evie and Rick," I said with a smile.

"Ah yes, meeting the O'Connell's. Actually it wasn't a formal introduction. If I remember correctly we were shooting at their camp, trying to scare them away from Hamunaptra…"

š š š š š

I opened my eyes. It was dark, the stars were still twinkling but the breeze was quite cool. I looked toward the bow and saw Evie standing there staring into the night. Rick and Jonathon sat quietly by her. The men conversed in whispers and they each held a mug of steaming liquid. I sniffed the air "Coffee" I thought. I then realized I could hear a heart beating and there was a heavy weight on my left side. I lifted my head ever so slightly and saw that I was leaning up against Ardeth. My head rested on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me. "I must have fallen asleep," I thought.

"Rick, I can't believe your just going to give it to him," Jonathon whispered loudly in disbelief. I new from the look on Jonathon's face he was talking about the staff of Osiris.

"Shush," Rick replied and from my slightly parted eyes I saw him point towards Ardeth and I.

"And what the devil is that all about? " Jonathon muttered as he looked over at us.

"Big Med-jai warrior protecting innocent girl! I think it's kinda' cute," Rick replied a smile playing on his lips.

Ardeth stirred and stretch his arms. I sat up quickly and he smiled down at me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I'm sorry I must have dozed off during your story," 

"These past twenty hours have been most difficult for all of us. You needed to rest. You leaned up against me and closed your eyes. I just didn't have the heart to disturb you."

I looked over at Evie, still staring from the bow, "I am so worried about her," I whispered.

"I promised you we will get him back, did I not?"

I turned back to him and nodded my head. He reached over and touched my hair. 

"You look so peaceful when you sleep," he whispered, "but I am more enchanted with your beautiful green eyes when you are awake."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"NO," Evie yelled

I turned quickly to see Rick jump up and grab Evie as she fell over the side. Ardeth rushed to his side and they both brought Evie back into the ship.

"EVELYN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," Rick yelled as he grabbed her to his chest.

He walked her down to where I sat and pushed her into the seat next to me. I reached out and put my arm around her covering her with my blanket. Jonathon had moved beside Izzy and they were both taking small nips from Izzy's flask. Rick and Ardeth sat across from us as Evie told us about her vision. Apparently she had been having quite a few of these for the last little while, but this one was so vivid.

"You're the reincarnation of Nefertiri!" I said in awe. I looked around our small group and saw the shock registering on everyone's face but Ardeth. 

Ardeth reached out and touch a small tattoo on Rick's wrist. "That would explain this. How long have you had it?"

"As long as I can remember, why?" Rick replied.

"It is the mark of the Med-jai. You are here to protect Evelyn. She is the reincarnation of Nefertiri. Nefertiri was the daughter of Seti I. If Evelyn's vision is true, and Nefertiri did witness the death of her father at the hands of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun, Evelyn could be in great danger and you are her Protector!" 

The sun was starting to rise and Izzy yelled from the stern "Karnac is ahead, hey what's that train doing down there!"

The five of us leaned over the side and saw the train sitting by the Temple.

"I'm going to land over there," he said as he pointed to an area quite a distant from the train, "just in case they are still around, we'll be able to surprise them."

The air ship gently landed on the north side of Karnac. Izzy and Jonathon stayed with the ship while the rest of us disembarked and ran toward the Temple.

"We'll check out the train, you girls head towards the Temple!" Rick yelled at us from over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Ardeth warned.

Evie and I walked through the Temple, searching each room and alcove. We walked into an open area filled with statues. She headed south and I headed north. I could hear the shouts of the men coming from the train.

"Rick!" Evie yelled. I ran towards her voice. She stood by a statue holding Alex's tie in her hand. Rick and Ardeth quickly joined us and Evie handed Rick the tie.

"He was here!" she exclaimed.

In hopes of finding something more from Alex, I slowly walked around the base of the statue. Stopping dead in my tracks I looked down at the small sculpture in the sand. Ardeth moved away from Evie and Rick and had come over to where I stood. He reached for my hand and squeezed in tightly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Temple by the Sea, good boy Alex," he said softly.

"Evelyn, Rick, we must head to the Temple by the Sea that is where they are taking him next!" he exclaimed.

š š š š š

We spent the next several days following the clues that Alex had left for us. Each time we hoped to find him, but instead we would find a small drawing or sculpture carved out of the sand.

Ardeth had kissed me only one other time. We were searching a ruin for more of Alex's clues and were having trouble finding one. Evie was becoming frantic and Rick was doing his best to calm her down. Ardeth decided we must sweep the perimeter once more, there had to be a clue. I found several rocks and a hieroglyphic in the sand close to the base of a large stone pillar. When I called to Ardeth that I had found something he came running over to me. When he saw the clue in the sand he swung me up in the air and kissed me right in front of Evie and Rick. It was quick and over in two seconds but my lips burned for hours afterwards.

Late into the night, while the ship floated onwards, I would catch Ardeth looking at me in a most peculiar way. The heat of his stare burned through my clothes. I moved away from him with an excuse to make fresh coffee. I returned with steaming mugs for everyone and then Evelyn asked Ardeth to tell us about the Med-jai.

Later as everyone lay sleeping, Ardeth asked my about my family. I told him of my life in England, my schooling and about my parents. I told him of their lives and how fulfilled and happy they were, and then I told him of their deaths. Of how they died for nothing, a rumor, hearsay, there was no gold or jewels just pottery and history and those bandits rode in and tore apart my entire life. I cried after I told him their story. He reached over and squeezed my hand. 

I wiped my tears away, "You see," I said, "that is why I can't lose Alex, we can't lose Alex."

"I made you a promise, Med-jai keep their promises," was he reply.

š š š š š

And now it had come to this, we had only one more day left. We needed to find Alex today so that we could get to Ahm-shere by dawn tomorrow. Alex's last clue had indicated that Imhotep was headed there and so we followed. Rick stood at the bow of the air ship trying to guide Izzy through a particularly treacherous route. Ardeth stood on one side and Jonathon the other. We were high above a river entombed by steep cliffs on either side. Each man was trying to guide Izzy with his commands, through the tight walls.

Evie sat beside me and we both held each other's hands.

"I think Ardeth is quite taken with you," she said softly.

I lowered my eyes and then raised them to hers "as I am with him."

Surprise registered on her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was my only reply.

"The other night while we were sleeping, Ardeth asked Rick if there was anyone special in your life."

"And what was Rick's reply," I whispered to her as I stole a look to see if the men were listening.

"Only Alex, but Rick told him not to consider our son as heavy competition."

I started to giggle and so did Evie. Ardeth and Jonathon looked over at us, "This takes a lot of concentration ladies, would you mind keeping in down," Jonathon shot at us sarcastically.

"Oh Evie, he does make my heart leap into my throat every time he looks at me. He kissed me yesterday, and I can still feel his lips on mine."

"He most certainly did," she whispered back, "I thought you were going to fall, he swung you so high!"

We went silent.

"Is this wrong?" I asked her softly.

"What does your heart say?"

"It's right, it's so very right."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Whatever you decide, Rick and I will stand by any and all of your decisions." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

"Looks like the river is widening a bit, I think I'll head up and see how Rick is doing," she said and then made her way up to the front of the ship.

Ardeth let her pass and then settled into the seat she had vacated.

"What were you two ladies talking about?"

"Oh, this and that."

He reached into his pouch, pulled the dried meat out and handed it to me. I reached up to where Horus was perched and placed the meat beside him. Ardeth had already sent Horus back to his tribe to informed them of Alex's clues. The bird had returned to the air ship several hours later.

"He is quite taken with you."

"I know," I smiled at Horus and then turned to Ardeth, "as I am with him."

Ardeth's hand covered mine, "I am quite taken with you," he simply stated.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat faster. I lowered my eyes and then raised them slowly. I needed these few seconds to calm myself.

"As I am with you," I slowly replied.

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips touched mine and I felt them turn to fire. I placed my hand on his face and felt the tip of his tongue encircle my lips. The wind picked up and the shipped rocked back and forth.

Ardeth broke our kiss as Rick yell, "Faster Izzy, OH MY GOD!"

We both looked to the stern and saw a wall of water heading towards us. Izzy put the motor in overdrive and Rick ran to the bow and grabbed Evie. Jonathon dove onto the deck and covered his head.

"FASTER IZZY, FASTER!" Rick yelled again.

"SHE CAN'T GO ANY FASTER!" Izzy yelled back.

The water was lashing at the back of the boat and was growing higher and stronger. A face appeared in the wall of water.

"IMHOTEP!" I screamed and pointed.

Ardeth grabbed me up in his arms and held me tightly to his chest.

"HANG ON EVERYONE, HANG ON!" he bellowed.

His arms squeezed tightly around me, I could scarcely breath. I wrapped my arms around his waist, push my face into his chest and held on for dear life.

"MISSY, I'VE GOT YOU, HOLD TIGHT MY LOVE!" he shouted over the top of my head.

The roar, from the water, was deafening as it crashed into our little air ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

__

Fog, why is there so much fog? Something is pressing up against me. PAIN! My God it is foggy, why can I not see anything. What was the last thing, oh yes, the water, the air ship. Where are Evie and Rick? I don't see Jonathon. Am I back in London? Why is everything hazy, why so much fog?

"Melissa!"

__

Who's calling me? Ardeth! Why can't I see you? Where are you my Guardian, my Protector?

"Melissa! Open your eyes."

__

Stop yelling, oh God so much pain, must forget about the pain. Blinding, searing pain! Darkness, everything grows dim. Evie where are you? Rick help me! It's dark. The fog is everywhere, I can't see you!

"Missy, please open your eyes, please."

__

Pleading, begging, why is Ardeth --- again the pain, hurts, more pain, coming in waves, hurts again, please make it stop. ARDETH MAKE THE PAIN STOP!

"Missy, please." 

__

Ardeth why are you upset? I'll find my way in the fog, I'll find my way back to you.

"Please open your eyes, show me your beautiful green eyes."

__

The darkness is slowly disappearing. The fog beginning to fade.

"Missy, please open your eyes," Ardeth whispered.

Slowly I opened them. Why was there so much pain? Sunlight glinting through the tops of trees. Birds are singing. I inhale deeply. Oh God the pain started again. Darkness swirled before my eyes.

"Missy. Melissa look at me," his voice commanded.

I slowly turn in the direction of the voice. Ardeth. He was leaning over me, his face inches from mine.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded yes.

"Let me help you up. I want to get a good look at you, just to make sure."

He pulled me up into a sitting position. The pain started again. I looked up into his face, tears trickling down my cheeks. He expertly ran his hands up and down each of my legs.

"Nothing broken, let me help you stand."

He placed is arms around my torso and stood me on my feet. The pain was blinding hot and I gasped.

"You're hurt, where?"

I pointed to my left side.

"Is everyone OK!" Rick yelled over to us.

"I'm simply marvelous and so is your wonderful pilot!" Jonathon yelled back sarcastically.

"Ardeth, what about 'Lissa, is 'Lissa OK!" Rick yelled over again.

"We might have a problem, I'm just checking, give me a minute!" Ardeth yelled back.

Ardeth unbuttoned my blouse and lifted my camisole, placing it just under my breasts.

"I have to check Missy to see what damage I may have done," he said.

His fingers pressed gently up and down on my right side.

"Everything seems to be OK here."

He moved to the left side of my rib cage and when he started to press, I gasped and my knees buckled. He caught me before I hit the ground.

"I think you may have fractured your ribs. I need to press again to see how many," he said his voice filled with concern.

I nodded.

He placed his left arm around my waist and began pressing my ribs with his right hand. The pain started again, burning, searing, blinding. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to cry out. The tears flowed freely down my face.

"Two, maybe three."

He wiped the tears away from my face and kissed my lips gently.

"I am so sorry. I held onto you too tightly. I could not risk losing you," he whispered.

Evie and Rick picked their way through the scattered debris, of our air ship, to where Ardeth stood holding me.

Ardeth turned his head towards them, urgency in his voice, "Fractured ribs, Evelyn please find something, anything, I need three or four long strips of cloth. We have to bind her otherwise she will have trouble breathing." Evie ran off towards the air ship while Rick ran towards us.

"'Lissa!"

"I'm OK Rick, it's just hard to talk right now," I gasped.

I touched Ardeth's face, "This is not your fault, Alex is the only thing that matters now." 

Evelyn came running back with a large cotton cloth. Rick held onto me, while Ardeth ripped the cloth into long strips and began binding my middle. After he was finished he pulled my camisole down and buttoned my shirt.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better. I can breathe a little easier," I lied.

"Jonathon!" Evie yelled, "Jonathon get over here!"

Jonathon came over whining about the expertise of Izzy's piloting skills. I noticed he had the staff of Osiris, in his hands, and was hurriedly shoving it into his pack. I smiled. "He will never change." 

"Jonathon, stay here with Melissa while we gather up the packs and guns. If my calculations are correct Imhotep may have given us a slight advantage by pushing us ahead of them. Now we just have to lie in wait!" Evie explained.

Ardeth helped me to sit and then walked with Rick and Evelyn to the air ship debris. They were talking in hushed tones. Several times Evie and Rick looked over at me with concern and then turned back to Ardeth.

"Well old Mum, I see we're right back into a mess again," Jonathon said as he looked at me.

"Good Lord speaking of messes!"

"Whatever do you mean?" I said through clenched teeth. My breathing had become more relaxed but the pain continued.

He reached up, picked a twig out of my hair and twirled it between his fingers.

I gingerly lifted my right arm and begin running my fingers through my hair. Slowly, I removed the twigs and leaves caught in it, and then ran my fingers through again to remove the tangles. 

"Jonathon do you have a handkerchief?"

He reached into his pocket and produced a white linen cloth with "JC" monogrammed on the corner. He handed it to me and I wiped away the rest of my tears and the dirt that had gathered on my face. I handed it back to him and smiled.

"Thank you darling."

He looked at it in disgust, crumpled it into a ball and shoved it in the pocket of his trousers.

"Well what the hell are we going to do now?" he asked.

I looked up. The trees were tall and the vegetation that surrounded us was lush and green. This truly was an oasis, after days of sand and heat. A fluttering noise caught my attention.

"Look," I said.

Jonathon looked up to where I had indicated and saw Horus sitting on a branch.

"The damn bird also made it!" he yelled over to Ardeth.

Ardeth looked up from where they were gathering the guns and saw Horus. He raised his arm and called to him. The bird lifted his wings and floated over to Ardeth's waiting arm.

"Bloody things not big enough to feed the five of us," Jonathon muttered.

"Jonathon!" I admonished and then started to giggle.

The pain flared up again, blinding, hot and I gasped. Jonathon reached out for me.

"You really are hurt badly, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, "please don't make me laugh again it's just to painful."

"Promise," he said as he crossed his heart.

"You two about ready!" Rick yelled over.

Jonathon helped me to my feet and we made our way over to where the others stood. 

"Izzy see if you can get this damn thing together," Rick said, "the rest of us are going to get Alex."

"How come he gets to stay here?" Jonathon questioned.

I reached up, swatted his head and pointed down the trail. It hurt like hell, but it was worth the look on Jonathon's face. 

Ardeth finished scribbling a note and place it in Horus' small pouch. He lifted the bird on his arm and commanded it to "fly". Horus floated up to the top of the trees and disappeared from our sight.

Rick turned and headed down the trail with Evie directly behind him. Jonathon, still muttering about staying with Izzy, followed closely behind Evie. Ardeth pick up a long stick and held it out to me.

"Lean on it. It will help you with the walk," he stated.

And so I followed Jonathon and Ardeth brought up the rear. We had walked no more than few minutes when a shot was heard from somewhere far behind us. The forest went silent.

"Horus!" Ardeth yelled.

Stopping, we turned to Ardeth. His expression was one of pain. I reached over and touched his arm.

"We don't know that it was him." I said.

Ardeth turned to face us, "Move," was all he said.

We continued forward down the trail.

š š š š š

We had walked for what seemed like hours. The pain was blinding at times, but I kept silent. I focused on the staff of Osiris, which was peaking out from the sack slung across Jonathon's shoulders. The pain was intense, and I was finding it hard to breathe. Tears formed in my eyes but I willed them not to fall. I still kept silent. I didn't want to slow them down. Twilight had come and gone. The sky was dark and the urgency to retrieve Alex grew minute by minute. We started to climb upwards towards an outcropping of rocks. The green vegetation hung down over them and that would give us the cover we needed. I used the walking stick to aid with the climb and stopped every few steps to catch my breath. Each time I did Ardeth stood behind me and held onto my waist. Each time he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I've got you, breath slowly." When we finally reached the top he helped me over the side and slowly lowered me down against the back wall of the ledge. He joined Rick, Evie and Jonathon at the edge. Towards the north you could see the Temple glowing in the moonlight. Imhotep would have to take the same trail we had just used. He would pass directly below us. This would be the perfect spot to ambush them.

I leaned my head back against the rocks and watched as they loaded the guns. Evie walked over and knelt down beside me.

"You all right?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine," I replied and tried to smile. Another wave of pain took hold of my body and I slowly exhaled to get through it. I didn't want her to see how badly I hurt.

She went back to the group and turned her attention to Rick as he laid out their plan. They nodded their heads in agreement and continued to check their weapons. Jonathon had moved away from them and was investigating a small cave hidden behind the green vines.

"GOOD LOOD! It's full of shrunken heads!" he cried as he quickly exited the cave and swatted away cobwebs.

"Jonathon please! Pay attention." Evie scolded. He walked over to Rick and again listened to the instructions.

Ardeth knelt down beside me. 

"Rick and I are heading back down to the trail. We plan to ambush them from above and below. You are to stay here. Once we have Alex, Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathon will continue onto the Temple. I will come back for you. You and I must warn my people. I can't be sure if Horus made it to them safely. They must be prepared to fight incase Anubis' warriors awaken. It will be easier this way. We are more than half way to the top of the oasis. When I return, you and I will climb out."

I nodded my head, "You promise you will come get me?"

"Med-jai always keep their promises."

"I know that but do _you_ promise to come back for me."

"I promise."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small gun. Opening my hand, he placed it into my palm.

"Just in case, be careful there are only six bullets," he whispered and then leaned down to kiss my cheek. He stood up quickly, turned and walked away from me. Rick kissed Evie and then nodded to Jonathon. I watched as they headed down the cliff and disappeared into the night.

"Look sharp, Jonathon!" Evie warned.

They both peered over the edge into the darkness. The pain started again and I raised my right hand to the bindings. My fingers slowly pushed against my ribs and the blinding pain returned. I felt something move and the tears came again. "This is not the time to cry out, Oh God their broken, not fractured," I thought. 

There was noise from down below and I realized that the ambush had begun. I wanted desperately to crawl over to the edge and peer into the darkness below but the waves of pain were washing over my body again. I needed to rest before my climb out of the oasis. I could not be a burden to Ardeth; he must to get to his people.

"Jonathon, be careful, that's my husband and son down there," Evie cautioned.

I watched as both Evie and Jonathon fired their guns. 

"Let's go!" she said hurriedly. She stopped and reached down to touch my shoulder.

"Go Evie. Save Alex!"

"He'll be back for you," she said over her shoulder as she followed Jonathon quickly down the side of the cliff.

I sat alone in the darkness. All was quiet. I held the gun firmly in my hand and waited.

Noise, there was noise coming from below. Branches snapping as they broke under foot. I lifted one knee and laid my hand to rest on it. The gun, in my hand, now pointed towards the oncoming noise. My heart was beating faster. The pain had vacated to the back of my mind and fear had now taken its place. The noise was coming closer. I inched forward and positioned myself to take a clear shot. Only six bullets, only six.

Ardeth burst through the vegetation and ran forward to me. I dropped the gun and held up my arms. He lifted me to my feet and we began to ascend the steep cliff. Holding me at my waist, he pushed me forward towards the top. We did not speak. My side ached and I feared uttering a word. I could not slow him down we must reach the top. "Almost, almost there," I thought. When we did finally reach the top Ardeth climbed over, I raised my arms up to him.

"This will hurt," he said as he reached underneath my arms and lifted my over and onto the sand.

Hot, searing, blinding pain. I lay on the sand and tried to steady my breathing it was then I noticed the sun rising in the east.

"Look," I pointed towards the east.

Ardeth stood up and then lifted me onto my feet. He turned me around to face the dark west and my heart leaped into my throat. Before me stood tens upon thousands of Med-jai warriors, some on horseback, thousands more on foot. A young boy walked forward with Ardeth's stallion. He handed the reins to Ardeth. Ardeth took them and then spoke in Arabic. Three men dismounted and came over to where we stood. Ardeth mounted his horse and moved to the back of the large saddle. The three warriors gently lifted me up and placed me in front of him. He wrapped his large arm around my waist and I leaned my head back against his chest. Lifting the reins he turned the horse and walked slowly towards the west. The other warriors fell into place behind him.

My head rested just under his chin, he leaned down and whispered into my ear "You will go to my village. The women will tend to you."

"Where are you going?"

"The sun is rising, the creature still lives. Rick will get Alex to the Temple, I am sure of it, but Imhotep is still alive and Anubis' army could still arise. We head into the desert to do battle."

I nodded my head. Ardeth spoke in Arabic again and another warrior trotted up beside the stallion. He turned and spoke directly to the man and then raised his arm to stop his tribesmen. Three men dismounted and came over to the stallion.

"Azmeed will take you back to the village. You need to be tended to immediately."

"They're broken," I said knowingly.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Evelyn and Rick. You told them, back at the air ship." 

He nodded his head.

"I would have only slowed them down that's why they let you take me."

He nodded again.

The three men still stood by Ardeth's mount waiting patiently for instructions.

I turned to look into his eyes and whispered, "Promise………"

"I promise Green Eyes," he said as he kissed my cheek.

Ardeth raised his head and instructed the awaiting men in Arabic. They reached up for me and gently slid me from his saddle. I was carried over to where Azmeed stood with his horse and again was gently lifted onto the saddle. This time they placed me in the sidesaddle position and I rested in the crook of his arm. Ardeth spoke in Arabic to Azmeed, they nodded towards each other and then Ardeth galloped towards the darkness of the west, his tribesmen followed. Azmeed turned towards the east, towards the rising sun and slowly walked his horse.

"Are you in much pain?" he asked.

"Yes," I said softy.

"He is so sorry he hurt you. He did not mean to hold on so tight."

"But he didn't hurt me, he saved me, I could have died."

Azmeed nodded his head and then went on, "You are very precious to him. I have never seen him act this way before."

I looked up at him and then noticed how much he looked like Ardeth.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He threatened the men. He said he would cut off their hands if they dropped you."

Horror registered on my face and he quickly went on, "he would never do that it was just his way of telling us that we were carrying someone very special, very precious to him."

He looked behind him at the retreating warriors.

"I need to get you to the village, as quickly as possible. I must return to stand with my brothers. This will hurt a great deal, but I will be able to get you to our women faster."

"Please!" I pleaded, "Please bring him back to me."

Azmeed kicked the side of his horse and it broke into a full gallop. The pain returned, more intense, more searing! I could not get my breath. "Please keep your promise, please return to me." I thought as darkness slowly descended around me.

"Hang on, we're almost their Miss Melissa," I thought I heard Azmeed say as the darkness swirled up to claim me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

__

Darkness.

"Oh look at you, you clever little girl! Edward! Edward! Our brilliant little four-year-old has just unearthed more pottery!

Darkness.

"Don't be silly, every child has to go to school. You will join us, in Egypt, every Christmas and school break. When school ends you can then spend the entire summer with us at the dig. Your father and I have mapped out several areas that show great potential!

Darkness.

"Edward look at her, she's becoming a young woman! Darling, I hardly recognized you when you stepped off the boat!

Darkness.

"Melissa. Now do you understand how to correctly catalogue these artifacts? Good girl! Your Mother always makes such a mess of the cataloging. Her hearts just not in it, she would rather be digging, but don't tell her I said that."

Darkness.

"'Lissa it's a boy! He has ten fingers, ten toes, and a head full of blonde hair and is absolutely beautiful. Yes, yes Evelyn is fine. I just thought I would ring you first. I'm sending a letter to your parents immediately. I will call the Head Mistress during the week and let her know that I will be picking you up early on Friday afternoon. We want you to met Alexander! Yes that is what we are calling him. Don't tell Evelyn, but I'm already referring to his as Alex!

Darkness.

"Rick and I will be arriving Saturday morning. No, Alex will be staying here with Jonathon and the Nanny. I'll ring the Head Mistress and let her know that we are coming. No, no, nothing is wrong darling, see you Saturday."

Darkness.

"I'm so sorry Melissa, nothing could be done for them. They were with God by the time the foreman arrived back at the site."

Darkness

"You won't be joining us in Egypt this summer? We'll miss you terribly. I know you're an adult now and this is entirely your decision! I had so hoped you would change your mind."

Darkness

"I'm sorry Miss Wainbright but your teaching services will no longer be required. Melissa, may I give you some advice? You are a wonderful girl. You're twenty-two years old and quite lovely. You are also very wealthy. Go out into the world and travel, you cannot keep hiding here at school!"

Darkness.

"I love you 'Lissa! I'm so glad your coming with us to Egypt! You and I can explore while Mum and Dad dig!!!

Darkness.

"She has not awoken, yet! Azmeed if you dared to injure her further, by racing your horse, I will, I will…"

Darkness.

"I love you. Please don't leave me, not after I have just found you. There is so much I must tell you my Beauty, please let me see your lovely green eyes."

Darkness.

"You must eat! You cannot stay here day after day, night after night waiting for her to wake up. Her body is mending, while you destroy yours. Mr. O'Connell please make him eat and rest!

Darkness.

Sandalwood and spice. I opened my eyes. One candle dimly lit the room. The walls were dark and moved with the breeze. Tent, I'm in a tent. Something moved in the corner. A woman, she was young, with black shining hair and wearing a long dark dress. She moved towards me and reached into a basin beside where I lay. Cool cloth on my forehead and cheeks. "Water?" she whispered, I nodded and she raised my head to drink. She laid me back down on the pillow and looked down to my side. 

Ardeth.

His sleeping form lay against the bed. His head lay close to my side, his arms outstretched as if trying to touch me. His face was turned towards the door of the tent and the breeze gently lifted the flap, up and down, up and down. 

"He has done this every night," the woman whispered. I reached out my hand and laid it on the black curls. My eyes closed.

__

Darkness.

"But why did you not wake me, Mira? I told you to wake me if anything happened!"

"She only opened them for a moment, I bathed her face, gave her water and then she feel back to sleep."

My eyes fluttered open.

The tent was much lighter now. Small flaps on either side had been tied up and I could see daylight beyond. The door remained closed but its loose ends fluttered in the breeze. I looked about the room. To the left of where I lay, against the tent wall, stood a dressing table with mirror and small chair. Further down in the corner were two large chairs with a table between them. On my right, large pillows lay strewn about the floor and at the end of the bed, nearest to the door, stood two more large chairs.

Each chair was occupied. Evie sat in one, her head propped up in her hand, eyes closed and in the other sat the woman. Her eyes were open and she was staring directly at me. She reached over and touched Evie's knee. "Miss Evelyn she is awake!"

Evie opened her eyes and looked at me. Jumping from her chair she rushed forward and knelt beside the bed.

"Oh Melissa you gave us such a scare! How are you feeling darling, does it still hurt?"

"Alex!"

"He's fine, Rick's fine, even Jonathon is fine, just a little hung over from the Med-jai wine, but we're all fine." I started to speak but she raised her hand to stop me. "We'll tell you the whole story later."

The woman stood and walked over to a large pitcher on the dressing table. Poured water into a glass and came around the bed and sat on my other side. "Drink Melissa. You must drink."

She raised my head and handed me the glass. Evie placed more pillows behind my back so that I was now sitting up in the bed. I swallowed the cold water quickly. "More please."

The woman walked back to the table and refilled the glass. She handed it to Evie saying, "I must tell him that she is awake."

"No, not yet!" I pleaded.

Evie spun around quickly and almost lost her grip on the glass. "Why not?" She handed the glass to me and I drank quickly. I leaned my head back into the pillows and returned the empty glass to her.

"I need time, time to prepare." 

"Prepare?"

"Oh God Evie! I must look a fright. I would like to brush my hair and wash my face. Is that too much to ask?"

Evie and the woman started to laugh, "Well no I guess it's not too much to ask," Evie replied.

"Are you hungry? Mira could get you something to eat."

"Mira?"

The woman walked back to the bedside and knelt down, "I am Mira, the wife of Ardeth's brother."

"You speak English very well!"

She smiled, "All the young ones are schooled in both Arabic and English. The elders only use the native tongue."

"You are the one who has tended to me."

"Yes, for the last four days."

"Four days! I have been laying here for four days!"

Evie and Mira smiled.

"You were unconscious when Azmeed brought you here. I bathed you and rebound your side and then made you drink our medicine. It helped you to sleep so that your body could heal."

"I would like to get out of this bed. Now!"

"Do you think that's wise," Evie cautioned.

I touched my ribs, the pain was slight but nowhere near what I had endured days before.

"Evie if you don't help me from this bed, I will get out of it myself!"

Evie lifted the heavy covers back and Mira scooted my legs over to the side. My feet landed on carpet and I realized the bed was no more than eight inches from the floor. Both women wrapped their arms around me and gently lifted me onto my feet. The gown I was wearing fell down my legs and brushed the top of my toes. I looked into the mirror on the dressing table and saw my reflection. The gown was white linen with large ruffles of lace at each wrist. The neckline was a flurry of more ruffled lace and was cut very low. 

"This is very beautiful."

Mira smile, "Azmeed bought it for me in Cairo."

"Azmeed?"

"Yes my husband, Ardeth's brother. Azmeed was the one who brought you here, don't you remember?"

"Yes, vaguely. YES! I do now! I thought he looked very much like Ardeth!"

Mira went behind a screen and then reappeared with an emerald green robe. Evie helped me put it on and then tied the sash. My legs began to feel like rubber. "I need to sit down Evie." She guided me over to a large chair and helped me down into it.

"Mira I think we should get this girl some food!"

Mira popped her head outside the door of the tent and spoke. The tent door opened and a Med-jai entered. He looked familiar, very familiar but I could not recall from where. Suddenly, "Azmeed." He turned to gaze at me and then said to Mira, "I will go get him."

"No please," again I pleaded, "I would like to eat and, and……."

He looked at me quizzically. Mira spoke up, "she means to wash her face, comb her hair, make herself presentable."

"Ah, yes. But Mira, you know what will happen if I do not tell him immediately."

"Melissa has asked us to wait and so we shall wait. Please go to the cooking tent and bring back some chicken broth and bread. Maybe a little Med-jai wine but make sure you water it down." She looked at me and laughed, "if you drank it full strength you would head back to dream land and that would drive Ardeth insane!"

š š š š š

While Azmeed was gone Evie bathed my face, neck and arms with cool water from the basin. Finding a hairbrush, she began to untangle the knots from my hair and brush it back from my face. Mira removed the cotton sheets from the bed and I discovered that the mattress was actually a large white case filled with straw and dried palm fronds. Several furs where placed on top for comfort. She replaced the sheets with fresh ones and then laid wool blankets over the top of the sheets. A velvet, wine colored spread was finally laid over the entire bed. She plumped up the large pillows and laid them back across the top. "There, all fresh and ready for your return!"

Azmeed entered the tent with a tray in his hands. Mira put the bowls and plates in front of me and commanded, "Eat." I did not argue.

The three of them stood and waited until I had finished every morsel then Azmeed helped me back to the bed. Mira was about to open the bed but I insisted on lying on top. "I just can't get back into it. I have been in it for four days. No more!" Mira sighed, shook her head and then covered my feet with a blanket.

Evie gathered up the dishes and placed them on the tray. Mira sat in the large chair at the end of the bed, Evie sat in the other and Azmeed stood near the door.

"Where are Rick and Alex?" I questioned.

"They have taken Ardeth to the cook tent. He was refusing to leave your side. Rick was very angry. He threatened to go and speak to the tribe elders. Ardeth finally relented." Evie explained.

We then heard voices from outside the tent.

"Where is he? I told him not to leave. He was to come and get me if she awakened!" Ardeth said angrily.

"I'm sure everything is OK! You can't expect Azmeed to sit here in this blasted heat all day!" Rick explained.

The tent flap opened and a blonde head appeared.

"MELISSA!" Alex squealed in delight as he barreled towards the bed. Azmeed caught him up in his arms, "Slow down little one, she is still tender, you don't want her to get hurt again." He then gently dropped Alex on his feet.

Alex gingerly crawled onto the bottom of the bed and made his way up to my open arms. "I was so very worried about you 'Lissa. I'm so glad you're awake!" I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Alex," tears flowed, "I thought I had lost you forever."

He kissed the tip of my nose, flicked the tears from my face with his tiny fingers and lay down beside me resting his head on my shoulder.

Rick's now stood at the tent door, "'Lissa! It's about time you woke up! Lazy Bones!" He rushed across the carpet and sat down beside me, quickly kissing my cheek. "You gave use quite a scare!" I pointed to Alex, "No, he gave us quite a scare!" and the tent erupted with laughter. It was then that I noticed Ardeth standing at the door with his arms across his chest.

"Ardeth, thank you for keeping your promise," I said softly, "thank you for bringing Alex back."

He nodded and then turned to Azmeed, "Outside." 

Mira stood up quickly and gathered the tray up into her arms, "Come Azmeed, we need to check on our children and let these people have some time alone. Melissa has been full of questions since she awoke and I think now is the time for Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell to answer them." She looked towards Ardeth daring him to say anything. He nodded, opened the tent door for the couple to pass through and then sat down in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Where's Jonathon?" I asked.

Rick laughed, "Sleeping off the Med-jai wine. Ever since he grabbed that diamond he has been celebrating!"

"What diamond?"

š š š š š

For the next few hours Evie, Rick and Alex filled me in on all that I had missed. By the time their story had ended Evie was now settled on the bed beside me, Alex lay in between us and Rick was stretched out across the bottom. Ardeth still sat in the chair.

"I cannot believe that you died."

Evie smiled and patted her side, "And not a mark or scar left from the knife. Alex was brilliant. My soul had not left my body so he was able to bring me back. Thank God he did, otherwise I would not have been able to pull Rick from the pit."

I looked from one face to another and shook my head in amazement.

"And what of Anubis' army?" I said as I turned to look at Ardeth.

"The first legion rose, we fought and defeated them. Then the second wave started towards us and then disappeared into the desert sand," he said quietly.

"Amazing." I whispered and then yawned.

"All right now men time to get moving." Evie got up from the bed and held her hand out to Alex. "We'll let you get some rest. Come on boys, move it." Alex kissed me on my cheek and Rick gave a quick squeeze on my ankle and then rose from the bed. Ardeth stood and held the door open for them. "I'll check in on you later," Evie stated as she left the tent. Ardeth let the door close and then turned to face me. "Are you tired?"

"No. I think I may have slept too much that's why I'm yawning!"

I kicked back the blanket and moved to the side of the bed. "I need to walk, my legs are weak and I need to walk." I stood up shakily and tightened the sash of my robe. "Will you walk with me?" I asked him.

"Yes"

I went to the chair and sat down, "I need my boots, where are my boots?" Ardeth went behind the screen and came out with a pair of leather sandals. "These will be more comfortable," he said as he knelt before me and placed them on my feet. His fingers lingered on my legs, just a little longer than they should have, as he tied the straps.

He stood up and held out his arm. I stood up and linked my arm through his.

"I am so glad to see you awake," he said and then finally smiled.

"I am so glad you kept you promise and came back to me!" was my reply.

"Come, let's walk."

It was twilight in the camp. The sun was setting in the west and its last pink hues tinged the sky. Fires burned here and there. People gathered around them. Children played off to the side, never straying far from their parents. We walked past the fires and off into the desert. We were heading towards a large dune, "I want to show you something," he said and then scooped down to pick me up. 

"Ardeth I can walk!"

"You are still healing. I will carry you to the top."

When we reached the top of the dune he placed me on my feet and then turned me towards the camp. A sea of tents spread out below me. Black and brown, some were even multicolored. Fires burned in and around the sea and people were moving and shouting and waving at one another. "This is my village, these are my people. I am the leader of the twelve tribes of Med-jai, as was my father before me."

"You are the leader. The leader of all twelve tribes!"

"Yes"

"But, but you are so young!"

"Thirty-three. My father was very old when my mother gave birth to me. They had almost given up and thought they would never have a child. They were actually grooming one of my cousins to take over as leader when my mother found out she was carrying me. My brother quickly followed. When I turned twenty my father fell ill and never recovered. My mother died two years after him. Her heart was broken," he paused, "I have devoted my life to these people."

I looked up at him. The breeze was playing with his hair and I reached up and tucked a curl behind his ear. "I know you watched over me while I slept. I know you spoke to me when you thought no one could hear. I know," I stammered, "I know that you love me as I love you."

"I do love you. Very much. I realized that as I handed you over to Azmeed. I wanted so badly to be with you. My heart was breaking. I was scared that I would lose you after only just finding you." His voice cracked with emotion.

Our fingers entwined, "I'm here now Ardeth, we never have to be apart me again."

He bent down on one knee, "I was told by O'Connell that this is your custom," he said and continued, "I have made many promises to you and have kept every one. I love you Missy and I promise to make each day, one filled with joy and love. Melissa Elizabeth Wainbright would you marry me?"

His face began to blur and I realized I was crying. He looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I took a deep breath and slowly began, "I fell in love with you the day you caught both Alex and I in your arms. I knew then, as I know now that you will give me your love, unconditionally, as I have given you mine," I paused, "Yes, Ardeth Bay, yes I will marry you!"

Ardeth stood and placed his hands on my cheeks; he gave me such a scorching kiss that my knees buckled and I sagged against him. He stopped and I inhaled deeply, trying to clear my head. "We must tell Evelyn and O'Connell."

"You," I stopped trying to catch my breath, "said Rick showed you how to do this, does he not know?"

"I asked him for your hand. He said it was perfectly all right with him, but the decision was entirely up to you. I didn't tell him I was going to ask you tonight!"

"Then we must go tell them!" I said excitedly.

Ardeth took my hand and led my carefully down the sand dune. When we reached the bottom I wrapped my arms around his waist and boldly kissed him. Our tongues melded together and his hands caressed their way down my neck towards the opening of my robe. I gasped and he stopped. "We must wait," he said breathlessly.

I leaned my head on his chest, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. _Sandalwood and spice_. Hand in hand, we slowly walked back to the camp.

They were gathered around the fire. I could see Evie sitting beside Mira and Rick was talking to Jonathon and Azmeed. Alex had a stick in the fire and was playing with something. Ardeth and I walked out of the darkness and into the firelight.

"Where the hell did you two come from? 'Lissa you're as red as a beet!"

"Jonathon be quite," Evie scolded.

Ardeth put has arm around me and looked at our families.

"She said, yes!" he breathlessly announced.

"She said yes, she said no, women can never make their minds up," Jonathon answered.

"She said yes, she said yes!" Rick exclaimed as he jumped up from the fire and shook Ardeth's hand.

"Yes to what?" Evie asked looking back and forth from Rick to Ardeth.

"I said yes, when Ardeth asked my to marry him." I replied.

"What! OH GOOD GOD! Get the wine out, time to celebrate!" Jonathon bellowed.

Evie and Mira jumped up and rushed to kiss me. Ardeth shook hands with Jonathon and Azmeed. Alex stayed by the fire. I walked over and sat down beside him. I tightened the sash on the green robe and then ruffled his hair with my hand. "I guess this means you won't be coming home with us," he said and looked up at me with big teary eyes.

"No I won't, but you can come visit us anytime." I replied.

"Like Christmas and Easter and School Vacation!" he exclaimed.

"Yes and all summer long if you'd like!"

"Oh yes I would like that very much!" he squealed. Jumping up he threw his arms around my neck and smacked his lips on my cheek. Ardeth moved over to stand behind my chair. Alex reached out and shook Ardeth's large hand. "You had better take care of my girl," he said with a serious voice. 

"I will, I promise," Ardeth replied, "and Alex you know…"

"I know, I know, Med-jai never break their promises!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

__

This is my wedding day!

My eyes snapped open. I flung back the covers and grabbed my robe. I tied the sash tight around my waist and sat down at the small dressing table. Gazing into the mirror I picked up my brush and began pulling it through my hair. Slowly a large smile spread across my face. "This is my wedding day." I said to my reflection.

š š š š š

It had been decided that five days would be sufficient time for the women of the village to prepare for a wedding. Ardeth had dispatched men to Cairo, a two-day ride, to pick up supplies for the wedding. Rick had sent word, with the men, asking Izzy to pick them up in seven days.

As was the custom of the Med-jai, the women took care of all the details while the bride enjoyed the days leading up to the wedding. 

I had tried to quiz Mira on a number of occasions about the details of the feast, my dress and what was expected of me. Her only reply was, "You shall see."

The news had spread quickly throughout the twelve tribes and two days after we announce our intentions the Elders requested a meeting. Mira had dressed me in a green gown, with a covering for my hair and a veil for my face. "Out of respect for the Elders." Ardeth had waited patiently as I prepared and then walked with me to the meeting tent. Ardeth went in first and I followed. The men stood up from their chairs and came forward to greet us. The eldest man, Hanib took my hand and led me to the large cushions. He motioned for me to sit and then he sat down beside me. Ardeth stood off to one side until Hanib then motioned for him to sit on my other side. As he spoke Ardeth leaned in and translated for me.

"You have chosen to give up your ways and become part of our tribe."

I nodded my head and whispered, "Yes."

"You are willing to learn from the women, be a good wife to our leader, bare him sons and daughters, and school them in the way of the Med-jai."

"Yes." I said. Ardeth continued to speak my words. "I would also like to teach your children and provide for them. After my parent's death, I inherited a great deal of money and a home in Cairo. The house is currently leased to the Cairo Museum. When the lease ends I will notify them that I would like to take back the house. A wonderful family cares for it and they will attend to all the Med-jai needs. When any Med-jai travels to Cairo they will always have use of this house." I turned to Ardeth for reassurance; he nodded and said, "Continue my love."

"I would also like to build a school for the children and help them to continue their education at the University of Cairo, if they so desired. They can then return to your people and share their new knowledge."

I stopped and looked at Ardeth he nodded, "Go on."

"All that I have belongs to Ardeth, belongs to the Med-jai. Your people have welcomed us and have been so very kind. I ask only for your blessing."

The room was quiet. Hanib looked at me and then reached over and pulled the veil from my face and removed the silk cloth from my hair.

He spoke and the others nodded their heads.

Ardeth translated, "You are not only beautiful but very wise, you will make a good wife for our leader."

Hanib reached over and cupped my chin in his old hand. Pulling my face closer to his, he then spoke again and the room erupted into laughter.

"What did he say" I questioned Ardeth.

"You have the most exquisite green eyes! Now I see why Ardeth is so enchanted!"

I turned several shades of red as Hanib rose from his seat and held out his hand to me. I took it and then stood up. He led me across the room to the others. Each man came forward and kissed each of my cheeks and then Hanib took my hand and placed it in Ardeth's.

"They have given us their blessings," Ardeth whispered and then spoke Arabic with the men. Once we were outside the tent he kissed me quickly, "I think old Hanib is in love with you!" I started to laugh.

š š š š š

Last evening the men gathered to celebrate. Much like a bachelor party. They sang and dance and from what Mira told me they drank far to much wine. Unfortunately I was confined to my tent. As custom dictates, the men of the tribe must not see the bride for twenty-four hours before the wedding, and a guard was now posted outside my door.

Mira arrived late in the evening after she had put her children to bed. She had come to remove the bindings. I lay down on the bed and she cut the strips of cloth away. "It doesn't look that bad, in a day or two the bruises will be gone." I stood up and looked into the mirror. Purple and yellow bruises dotted my left side. "I will have to tell Ardeth to be gentle with you on your wedding night!" she said slyly.

I reached out and tugged at her hair. "You are very naughty my dear sister," I said. 

"That's right, once you marry Ardeth we will truly be sisters!"

I smile at her and said, "You and I will not only be sisters, we shall be great friends!"

š š š š š

The tent door open and Mira stepped inside. "Goodness I thought you would still be sleeping," she teased. She placed the tray on the small table and gestured for me to come over and sit down.

"Warm bread, honey and coffee. Eat and I will return later."

"Mira I need a pen and some paper. I have notes to write to my solicitors in London and the Cairo Museum."

"I think Ardeth keeps them in the drawer in the dressing table."

"Ardeth? What do you mean Ardeth?"

"Silly, this is his tent. He has been sleeping in ours, while you have slept here," and she disappeared out the door.

That explained the lingering smell of sandalwood and spice! Every night as I lay in this bed, it was like he was right their beside me. I walked over to the dressing table and found what I needed. After finishing my breakfast I sat and wrote out my letters.

To my solicitors I requested that they deposit a large amount into Evie and Rick's accounts and set up a trust fund for Alex. He would be a very wealthy young man when he turned twenty and I wanted him to use the money any way he wished. I knew he would do so wisely. I then asked that they transfer the rest of my funds to their branch in Cairo. Once that was done they were to instruct the Cairo branch to make a large deposit to the Cairo Museum. 

To the Cairo Museum I explained that the lease would be up in two months and that I would like to return to my home. I informed them that a large deposit would be placed in their account. It was my hope that they would purchase another home to house their visiting scholars and archaeologists.

I folded the letters, placed them in envelopes and tucked them in the drawer.

Mira and Evie entered the tent. "It is time," Mira said.

"But I thought the ceremony was not to take place until dusk," I replied.

"No sweet sister, it is time for our rituals to begin."

She held out a large black robe and began to explain. I was to be taken to a special tent for the bathing ritual. All the twelve wives of the tribe leaders would bath me and wash my hair in scented oils. Then I would return to my tent to eat, rest and then dress for the ceremony. She placed the large robe on my shoulders and as Evie tied the front, Mira lifted a large hood over my head and placed the veil on my face. The guard at the door would take my arm and guide me to the tent. Evie and Mira would follow behind. As the guard walked with me he would shout out in Arabic "She is coming, no man dare to look." 

Mira said, "Remember Melissa, keep your eyes on the ground do not look up." I nodded and they led me out of the tent. The guard took my arm and began to lead me to my bath. In Arabic he spoke loudly, repeating the same phrase over and over. I kept my head down; watching his big black boots led me to the bathing tent. Once we arrived he opened the tent flap and I was ushered in. Mira and Evie slipped in quietly behind me and stood off to the side. The tent flap closed and the women rushed forward.

The black robes and veil where removed as was my green robe and nightgown. They guided me to a large copper tub in the middle of the tent. Steam rose from the water as I stepped into the tub and sat down. Jasmine, the water had been scented with jasmine. I closed my eyes and let them wash my body and hair. Once they were finished I was helped out of the tub and large warm towels were wrapped around me. 

Two very old women walked forward and spoke Arabic. They touched my eyes, my lips and my stomach and then stepped back. I turned to Mira, questions in my eyes.

"They have just blessed you. Your eyes to always see his love, your lips to always feel his love and your belly…. may it produce many sons."

"Mira!"

"Well it is true, that's what it means," and then she giggled.

The black robe was wrapped around my shoulders and tied back into place. The guard took my arm and I was escorted back to my tent. Once inside Mira removed the robe and handed it outside to the guard. I sat at the dressing table, a towel still around my body and one around my head.

"I will do your hair for you." Mira smiled, "I think curls would look lovely."

Within minutes my entire head was covered in tiny strips of cloth. Clumps of hair were twisted around Mira's finger and then tied with a strip of cloth. Once it dried and the ties were removed I would have a halo of ringlets, Mira explained.

As we sat and waited for my hair to dry Mira told us of the Wedding Oasis. A small oasis, an hour's ride from here. A few tribesman and women had left early this morning to set up the Wedding Night tent for us. We were to ride to the oasis after the celebrations and spend the night. "It is so beautiful," she sighed.

Evie smiled knowingly at me and then asked, "Is there anything we need to discuss?" 

"No, no I think I can manage," and then the three of us burst into giggles.

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating the food that was brought for us and reminiscing about our youth. Mira learned a great deal about my life and Evie's. We talked about Rick and Evie's adventure at Hamunaptra. Their wedding and Alex's birth.

The guard interrupted our conversation by informing Mira that the Elder wives were coming. Mira had just finished untying my hair and brushing back the curls from my face. Evie left the tent in order to dress for the ceremony and promised to return as soon as she was ready.

The Elder wives arrived with the gown I was to wear and handed it to Mira at the tent's door. It was white with short sleeves and gold threads spun through out. The neckline was low and tied just under my breasts. "Easier for Ardeth to remove," she giggled.

Mira handed me a beautiful white silk camisole and matching knickers trimmed with lace. I dropped my green robe onto the bed and put on the undergarments. Mira opened the front of the dress and I stepped into it. Once I had pulled up the sleeves and she had tied the front I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh Mira, this is the most beautiful gown!" I cried. The dress ended at my toes in the front but fanned out into a long train at the back. "I feel just like a princess!"

The guard opened the tent door and handed Mira a large basket. She lifted out a crown of white flowers with twelve long ribbons attached to the back. Each ribbon was a different color, the colors of each of Ardeth's tribes, Mira explained. I sat in front of the mirror as she placed the flower crown on my head. "You are a princess!" And then she left to prepare herself.

A short while later, Evie arrived back at the tent and began to cry when she saw me.

"If only your parents could see you!"

"Evie you look stunning!" I replied. She wore a lavender dress in the style of the Med-jai women. Her hair was brushed back into a long thick braid and small purple flowers were tucked here and there amongst the braid.

"Where are Rick, Alex and Jonathon?"

"Rick and Alex are waiting outside the tent. Since your parents are gone we are to escort you to the top of the dune. We will each carry a candle in honor of Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Edward. Jonathon will be waiting at the top of the dune."

"Mira and Azmeed?"

"They will be waiting at the top with Ardeth. They will also hold candles in honor of Ardeth's and Azmeed's parents."

"Oh Melissa, you should see how beautiful it looks outside."

"I will very soon."

We waited in silence, for what seemed an eternity, and then finally the guard opened the tent door.

Evie went through and I followed.

"My God but you clean up well," Rick said softly.

"Oh, Rick, Alex, you both look so fabulous." They stood before me dressed as Med-jai warriors. Rick was in black and Alex in dark blue. A lamp hung on a pole near the tent and Rick and Evie lit their candles.

I turned and looked towards the dune. Palm fronds were strewn upon the sand, making a pathway to the top of the dune. The Med-jai tribes now lined the pathway waiting in silence.

"Alex, would you be so kind and escort me?"

He smiled up at me and replied, "With pleasure 'Lissa."

I took his hand and we walked slowly towards the dune. Evie and Rick followed behind.

As we passed the Med-jai they nodded their heads and smiled and then followed in behind Evie and Rick. We moved closer towards the dune I could see Ardeth standing there, Mira and Azmeed by his side, and the sun slowly setting behind them. He wore white Med-jai styled robes and a gold sash around his waist. His dark hair moved slowly in the breeze and his eyes shone with love. My breath caught in my throat and the tears began to well up in my eyes. I looked up into his face and forgot those around me as I slowly moved towards him. 

Hanib met me halfway up the dune. I bent down and kissed Alex, he stepped back to stand beside Rick, and then Hanib took my hand and led me up to where Ardeth stood. The old man placed my hand in Ardeth's as a tear slid down my cheek. Ardeth reached over and wiped it away.

Hanib began to speak and Ardeth moved closer to translate.

"These two children of Allah have come here today to pledge their love. Ardeth will you promise to love Melissa for now, for always, for eternity?"

Ardeth answered in Arabic and the turned to me and whispered, "Yes."

"Melissa will you promise to love Ardeth for now, for always, for eternity?"

I smiled at Hanib and repeated in Arabic, "Yes." A cheer arose from the crowd below and Ardeth chuckled.

"May Allah always light the way for you and may you grow old in his love and yours."

The tribe people below began to cheer and I looked questioningly at Ardeth. "We are married," he said, "as I understand, your tradition requires a ring." He reached into his robe and produced a beautiful gold ring encrusted with rubies and diamonds. "It was my Mothers, given to her on the day I was born by my Father," he said as he slipped it onto my finger.

"Ardeth it is so beautiful!"

"Well, are they married?" Jonathon asked.

Ardeth pulled me to him and gently kissed my lips. "My Beauty," he whispered against them. The crowd below broke into applause. 

"Now they are!" Rick exclaimed.

Our families stepped forward to congratulate us and I turned to kiss Hanib on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled and in broken English replied, "You are most welcome my child."

"Oh goody, more Med-jai wine!" Jonathon exclaimed as he skipped down the hill towards the white celebration tent.

š š š š š

The Wedding reception lasted well into the night. We feasted, we danced, and we laughed. I never sat but for a moment. I was required to dance with all the Elder tribesmen. It was a joke to be played on the Groom. They were to tire me out so that the Wedding Night would not proceed as planned. I knew nothing could stop that from happening. Ardeth's smoldering eyes followed my every movement as I dance with each Elder. I even had time to dance with Rick and Alex. Jonathon did not move from his spot as he consumed large quantities of wine and Evie sparkled all night, she was so happy for both of us!

Towards midnight Ardeth claimed his bride. We walked out of the tent towards a waiting white stallion. The saddle and reins had been decorated with flowers and his white coat gleamed in the moonlight. Ardeth lifted me into the saddle and then seated himself behind me. Evie, Rick, Alex, Mira and Azmeed stood at the tent door waving as we galloped off into the night.

The camp grew smaller on the horizon as darkness surrounded us. I was not afraid. I knew no harm would come to me as I lay my head against Ardeth's chest. He spurned the horse onward making the stallion go faster and faster. In the distance I could see a light. It grew larger and larger until I realized it was a fire.

The two men and two women heard the horse's approach and stood up from their seats at the fire. Two tents had been erected under the palm trees. One was a white tent the other a small brown one. Ardeth dismounted and handed the reins to one of the men and then reached up and slid me down from the saddle. He wrapped one arm around my waist and led me towards the fire. The women bowed their heads and then spoke in Arabic. One took my hand and moved me toward the small brown tent. She took me inside and showed me it contents. It was the kitchen tent, filled with every edible delight. Ardeth came to the tent door and again spoke in Arabic to the woman. She smiled and walked out. He held his hand out to me and pulled me outside, "They will be leaving now and will not return until late tomorrow afternoon."

We returned to the fire and watched as the men and women mounted their horses and rode off into the night.

"Shall we enter our Wedding tent?" he asked taking me hand.

It was lit with tiny lanterns and candles. A large carpet lay on the ground, over top of the sand, and a huge bed sat in the middle. Two chairs and a small table were off to one side.

Ardeth slowly removed the gold sash from his waist and placed it on one of the chairs. I carefully removed the crown of flowers from my hair and laid it on the table. He pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned it. I sat in a chair and removed the gold sandals I had worn underneath my dress.

Ardeth stood before me, his shirt open, pulling me up from the chair and pressing me tightly against his chest. "You look so beautiful," he murmured into my hair. I tilted my head back and his lips touched mine. My fingers reached up and touched the tattoos on his cheeks. "My Protector, My Guardian, my love," I whispered.

The trail of kisses from my mouth, down my neck and across the top of my chest left me panting for air. His fingers worked quickly and the strings at the front of my dress gave way. It fell from my shoulders, slid down my body and lay in a puddle on the floor. His eyes looked hungrily over my camisole and panties. Lifting me up he placed me gently on the bed and then removed his shirt throwing it on top of my wedding gown. Straddling my hips, he looked down at me with passion filled eyes and began to pull the strings at the front of my camisole. They loosened and the camisole slowly fell open.

"Missy, look what I have down to you," he whispered as he fingered the bruises. He bent to kiss them and a fire slowly spread from my side to my entire body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said softy.

He kissed his way slowly and gently up between my breasts. The heat increased, the need was so great and my mind was reeling. I reached out and placed my hands on either side of his face, pulling him gently towards me so that his lips where inches from mine. "Ardeth," I said my eyes pleading.

"My Angel," he whispered back and then crushed his lips against mine.

š š š š š

I stretched and opened my eyes. My muscles ached and then I remembered why as I raised my hands in the air and stretched again. Something glinted in the sunlight and I realized it was the ring on my finger. Turning to look at where my husband lay, I was surprised to find his side of the bed empty. I jumped up from the bed and quickly realized that I was completely naked. I grabbed a robe that lie across one of the chairs and put it on. It was gauzy and left nothing to the imagination. Stepping on something on the floor, I looked down to see my camisole, panties, Ardeth's shirt, pants and my Wedding gown in a heap. I blushed remembering how they were tossed there the night before. I grabbed the clothing off the floor and laid it neatly across one of the chairs. 

Splashing. Someone was splashing water.

I left the tent and realized that it must be past noon, the sun was high in the sky but the oasis was cooled by the shade of the palms. I went into the kitchen tent and grab a bowl of fruit and a skin filled with water and then headed towards the splashing.

Two hundred feet from the tent, amongst palm trees and lush greenery I found Ardeth splashing around in clear pool of water. I settled myself on the blanket; he had spread underneath a palm, and began eating a pear. He surfaced from the water and saw me.

"Good Morning my Beauty!"

"Good Afternoon my love!"

"What are you eating?"

"A pear. Would you like one?"

He nodded and started towards me. I help up my hand to stop him.

"Are we wearing anything under that water?"

"No, why would I. We are alone. No one will come here until later."

I picked a pear from the bowl and tossed it to him. He caught it and munched on it noisily.

"Why don't you join me?" he said and smiled wickedly.

"I will." I stood up and slowly walked towards the water's edge. His eyes widened and I realized that he could see right through my robe.

"But you must promise me something first."

"Anything, anything for my beautiful green eyes."

"Never are you to leave me again unless you kiss me good-bye! I awoke to find you gone and I thought you had left me! I thought I had done something wrong last night!"

The water dripped from his curly black hair. "Oh my Angel, you did everything so very right last night. I have awoken to find I am more in love with you now than I ever was before!"

"You still have not promised," I demanded.

"I promise," he said solemnly and placed his hand over his heart, "I promise I will never leave your side without kissing you. Now are you coming in or shall I come out to get you?"

"I'm coming in." I said as I slowly undid my robe and let it fall to the sand. I walked into the water; he dived under and came up in front of me. "I could not wait," he said and crushed me against him. My hands roamed over his muscular chest. He looked down at me, "Let me show you a delicious way to spend the afternoon," he said wickedly.

š š š š š

We had made love, once in the water and then he carried me out to the blanket and underneath the shade of the palms he made love to me again. I rolled over on the blanket and traced my finger down Ardeth's face, across his jaw and stopped at his lips. He kissed my finger and smiled. "They will be here soon my love, we should rinse off the sand and return to the tent."

"I would like to come back here."

"When?" he asked.

"Every year, on our Anniversary, is that possible." I said with a smile.

"Yes Missy, every year." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. 

We stood and entered the water, washing the sweat and sand from our bodies. When we walked out of the pool two thick towels lay at the edge and the blanket was gone.

"They have returned," he said as he tied the towel around his waist. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and we headed back to the tents.

The kitchen tent had been dismantled and packed onto camels. The women bowed as we walked past and into our tent. Fresh clothing had been brought. Ardeth's black robes lay out on the bed; beside them lay blue tweed trousers and a white linen blouse. At the foot of the bed stood our boots. "Evie," I thought. We dressed quickly and I brushed my hair and his. "They will pack everything and return it to us later," he said.

We walked out of the tent towards our white stallion. I climbed up first and then Ardeth followed. He spoke in Arabic to the men and I turned and thanked the women. Ardeth translated my thanks and they both smiled up at me. He wrapped one arm around me and placed his hand on my stomach. Holding the reins in his other hand, Ardeth kicked the horse and we set off galloping towards our home.

š š š š š

We arrived at the camp an hour before dusk and the news spread quickly of our return. Evie, Rick and Alex waited outside our tent door as we walked towards them from the stable tent. Rick nodded at Ardeth and Evie gave me a hug. 

"Last tradition Ardeth, especially when you bring your bride to her new home." Rick stated.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Ardeth replied as he scooped down and picked me up in his arms. With his foot, he kicked open the flap of the tent and walked inside where he neatly deposited me on the bed. I started to laugh and Evie followed us into the tent giggling. Rick and Alex stepped in and Rick sat himself in a chair while Alex climbed up the bed and sat beside me.

I looked around the tent and noticed it had changed. There were two screens instead of one, which meant that Mira had moved Ardeth's clothes back in. Books were piled on the Dressing table and swords hung from hooks on the tent poles. "Well it didn't take Mira long to move you out!" I laughed.

"Where's Jonathon?" Ardeth asked.

"Sleeping it off," Alex replied.

"Alex really!" Evie scolded.

"He's not feeling well. Still recovering from last night." Rick said as he winked.

I reached over and hugged Alex. He smiled up at me. "What are we going to do tonight?" he asked.

Ardeth turned to Alex and placed both hands on his hips. "Since we now are family and this is your last night here, we must celebrate. Let's us have our first meal together as a family!"

"Oh goody" Rick laughed, "more Med-jai wine!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was very early. The sun had not risen. Today, they would be going home. I lay quietly in our bed listening to Ardeth's breathing. His arm held me about my waist and my back was pressed tightly up against his chest. I reached under the covers and gently lifted his arm. Moving out from underneath it, I placed it back down by his side. Sitting up on the edge of the bed I looked over at my husband's sleeping form. _I love him so very much. _His black hair was fanned out on the pillow and his dark lashes lay against his cheeks. I leaned over and moved the covers up around his naked shoulders and then kissed him softly. 

"Where are you going?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I need to talk to Evie," I whispered. He reached over and grabbed a handful of my hair and brought me back down to him. Kissing my lips, he said, "Don't be long my love," and then closed his eyes.

I stood up and reached for my robe and tied it around me. I tripped as I headed for the dressing table and looked down. "We have got to stop doing this," I thought as I bent to pick up our clothing, which had been discarded on the floor in our haste last night. I dropped the pile on the chair and then opened the dressing table drawer. I removed the envelopes and took out each letter. I reread them and then signed my name at the bottom, "Melissa Wainbright Bay." I put them back in the envelopes, sealed them and tucked them into my dressing gown pocket. I then headed out the tent door in search of Evie.

š š š š š

It did not take me long to find her.

She sat, wrapped in her robe, facing east on the top of a dune near their tent. I walked up and sat next to her.

"I love this time of the morning," she said as pink and gold rays of sunlight licked the sky.

"It is beautiful," I replied.

"And so are you. Just look at you," she said as she touched my face first and then ran her fingers through my hair. "No more peaches and cream, your skin is so brown and your hair is streaked with gold!"

There was silence for a moment and as she stared towards the sunrise, she began, "I had always wanted a sister. Don't get me wrong Jonathon is a wonderful older brother and I love him dearly but he can be so irritating at times. I was so thrilled when you were born. I remember Uncle Edward sending a letter to Mum explaining how uncomfortable Aunt Cynthia was in this hot climate and would it be all right if she returned to England and stay with us until after you were born. I remember how every time you kicked she would grab my hand and place it on her large belly. I remember the Doctor coming to the house in the middle of the night and how I waited patiently in the hallway for him to announce your arrival. When I first held you I thought I would never be that happy again. I was only nine but you were my world and I treated you as if you were my child. When Aunt Cynthia decided she was well enough to return to Cairo I was elated thinking you would be left with us. I was so devastated when I found out that she planned on taking you with her. Mum tried to explain that you belonged to Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Edward, but it was so hard for me to understand. My Mother promised that we would always visit and she kept her promise, as each year our families would get together in London or Cairo. I loved watching you grow. When your parent's died you thought you were a burden to me, to us, but you weren't, you never could be darling. I love you so much, I have loved you from the day you were born."

"I know," I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You were frightened to return here and now look, within five weeks of returning it is I who must leave."

I reached to pat her hand; she grabbed it and our fingers entwined.

"You have come full circle Melissa. You were conceived here, you left here and now you are bound here forever."

"You will always be here," I said as I touched my heart.

"And you here," she said as she touched her own.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letters. Handing them to her I said, "One is for my solicitors and the other is for the Cairo Museum."

"I will deliver it to the Cairo Museum personally and shall post the other once we arrive home."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you Evelyn O'Connell."

"And I you, Melissa Bay."

We watched the sun come up.

š š š š š

Rick and Ardeth found us sitting on top of the dune.

"Evelyn, I was worried about you, Alex is hungry and we thought we would all have breakfast together," Rick scolded.

"Rick, I'm sorry, we just forgot about the time. We were…."

"Reminiscing," I filled in for her. We looked at one another and smiled.

Ardeth held out his hand to me, Rick held out his to Evie. We both stood up and brushed the sand from our robes.

"We will be back in a second, just need to change. Why don't you two get Alex and Jonathon and we will meet you at the kitchen tent," Evie instructed.

Evie headed off in the direction of her tent and I headed towards mine. I quickly changed into trousers and a shirt and rushed towards the kitchen tent. Laughter was coming from the tent as Evie and I arrived at the doorway. Linking our arms together we went inside.

Ardeth sat at the head of the long table. Rick and Jonathon sat on one side, Mira and Azmeed the other. Alex and Mira's four boys were gathered at the other end of the table and all five little men were talking excitedly to one another. Ardeth and Rick rose from their chairs and seated us. Breakfast was served and laughter and conversation filled the tent.

After our second cups of thick black Egyptian coffee some of the children came running into the tent talking hurriedly in Arabic.

"Slow down, slow down," Mira said calmly, "English little ones, in English."

The tallest boy moved forward to Mira and spoke softly, "A boat flying in the air has come to rest on the dunes outside the camp."

"Izzy's here!" Rick exclaimed.

We slowly rose from the table. Quietly walking across the camp, each one of us deep in our own thoughts. Izzy stood on the ground trying to shoo the children away from his "plane."

"I'm here O'Connell, let's get this show on the road!" he bellowed.

Jonathon turned around and gave me a hug. He then shook Ardeth's hand. "Take care of our girl," he stated.

"Jonathon, since you have that extremely large diamond why don't you give Izzy the staff of Osiris?" I asked.

He smirked and reply, "Just might do that," and then headed off towards the ship.

"Jonathon, you will never change!" I yelled at his retreating backside.

Evie stepped forward and held onto me tightly. "Evie I will see you at Christmas, it's only four months away." She nodded her head, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"Christmas?" Ardeth questioned.

"I know you don't celebrate it, but I thought we could all spend Christmas in Cairo. I am to learn many of your traditions and customs. I would like to show you some of mine. And then maybe after Christmas we could all come back here for the New Year!" 

Ardeth looked down at me, a smile spreading across his face, "Yes that would be wonderful, we celebrate the coming of the New Year with fire crackers and songs, a large feast and …."

"Med-jai wine," Rick stated.

Ardeth laughed, "Yes and Med-jai wine. My guess is that Jonathon will be joining us?"

Evie stepped over to Ardeth and hugged him, "Take care of my little sister."

Rick wrapped me in a big bear hug, "You sure about this?" He asked.

"Funny you should say that," I laughed. "You asked me that same question eight weeks ago. Remember. Then I would have said 'no', but now I am absolutely sure. My place is here in Egypt. My place is here with Ardeth." He kissed my cheeks and then headed towards Evie and the ship.

Alex looked up at us with large solemn eyes. "I am going to miss you so much."

Ardeth reached down and swung Alex up in his arms. I leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you Alex and it won't be long. Christmas is in four months and then there are school breaks and we can be together all next summer! Write to me, tell me what's happening at school, I promise to write back, OK!"

Ardeth put him down on the sand and Alex shook his hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugged me quickly and then ran off towards his parents.

"Alex!" I yelled at him, "keep an eye on your parents, they are always getting themselves into trouble!"

He waved and climbed the ladder to the air ship. Izzy yelled from the bottom of the ladder, "And what about you Miss? Are you not returning?"

"I can't Izzy, I can't leave my husband!"

"What? What did she say? Her husband? What the hell's going on O'Connell? Did she say her husband?" he bellowed at Rick, as he climbed up the ladder.

"Get in Izzy, Fly!" Rick commanded.

The air ship slowly floated upwards. Evie, Rick and Alex hung from the side waving. Ardeth stood a few paces behind me and we both waved back. I waved until they were only a tiny dot on the horizon and then I lowered my arm.

Ardeth wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Are you sorry you did not go with them?"

I turned in his arms to face him. "They are my friends, my family, but you are my life, No I am not sorry."

He leaned down and smiled wickedly. "Let me show you a delicious way to spend the morning." 

I kissed the tip of his nose and pushed him away from me. "You have to catch me first!" I yelled running down the dune towards our tent.

Ardeth followed quickly and the Med-jai people stopped to stare. Many laughed and pointed as their fierce Med-jai leader ran after his bride.

I stopped outside the tent door and turned towards his oncoming figure.

"Why do you stop? I thought I must catch you?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "I want to be caught," I said breathlessly.

He reached down and lifted me into his arms. Opening the tent door with his foot he laid me down on our bed, covering my body with his.

"My Warrior," I whispered.

"My Angel," he said as he lowered his lips to mine.

And so our journey began……………...

The Journey Towards our Future! 


End file.
